


Patience

by Annabeth_CA



Series: Patience [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_CA/pseuds/Annabeth_CA
Summary: Suddenly being in a different world was crazy. Especially when there were vigilante Heroes roaming around. Killua joins the journey of the class 1-A students as he waits for a solution to go home. The one thing Killua learned about being an assassin was to have patience.





	1. Killua

Describing it as weird, would be an understatement. The young white/silver-haired former assassin would describe it as crazy.

Between breezing through the Hunter Exam, to fighting big, giant Chimera Ants, being thrown into different dimension filled with Heroes wouldn't be that surprising.

But there he was. On the streets. In a whole different world.

There were all kinds of different people, as Killua could see. A man with horns out of his head. A woman with an extra pair of arms. Anything you could imagine.

But what really caught his eye, was the giant shark thief wrecking a train station.

"Tatooin Station." Killua read. Even though this world used a different kind of writing system, because of his father and mother he got introduced to a lot of different languages for missions.

This was known as Kanji, as Killua understood it. And the country that used Kanji, would be the Japanese language. Which meant-

"Japan?" The young boy questioned himself.

It was weird.

Japan was also a country in his world. But there weren't any people with superpowers there that didn't emerge from Nen. So he was basically in his own world, but it was different. In many ways.

Too many to list, as Killua is thrown out of his own thoughts by being bumped into by a boy around his age.

His eyes widened as he saw familiar green hair with dark parts in it.

"Go-" Killua stopped himself. Another look at the boy, and it wasn't the person he thought it was.

It wasn't Gon. This boy, that had bumped into him had big green eyes and freckles on his face. He looked a lot scrawnier than his best friend.

To be honest, he looked a bit plain to Killua.

Compared to all of the other people with unique features, this boy didn't really stand out.

But he looked so enthusiastic. Maybe that was one of the similarities. He had a pen and a notebook in his hands and was talking with the old man beside him.

There was too much noise and commotion for Killua to eavesdrop on what they were talking about. Then a shadow flew over him.

The former assassin looked up and saw what looked to be a man made out of wood. He was wearing a blue uniform and didn't seem to have a mouth.

"You can do it, Kamui!" He heard some girls shout a distance away from him. They were certainly fangirls.

The fight could have ended earlier. At least Killua thought so. Maybe that tree-man stretched out the fight for publicity or something, Killua thought after seeing the supposed Villain tied up in defeat.

Killua put his hands in his short's pockets and simply walked away from the scene. Not short after, he caught a glimpse at the broccoli-haired boy giving a wide smile to the old man.

Oh how he wished Gon was there.

[LINEBREAK]

Killua hung up the phone after for hearing the dead beep for the fifth time. His phone didn't work. Well why should it? He was in a different dimension where they certainly have different phones. They looked quite boring in Killua's opinion.

"What do I do now?" He had tried everything. Calling, speaking to strangers asking where he could get to Whale Island or Kukuroo Mountain. All they responded with were weird glances and asking him if he was lost.

Well, of course he was lost! He was in a country he had never been in before. Experiencing normal things for these normal people.

Killua had nothing else to do, besides to find a way back to his own world. So he went to a local computer café and did some research.

Apparently, about every single person on this planet had superpowers, or as this world called them, Quirks.

Lame, Killua thought and kept gathering information.

To sum it up, Killua learned about Agencies, the law, Heroes and Villains. The number one Hero was someone known as All Might. He looked to have a strength type of Quirk, Killua picked up after watching a few videos on this guy.

And then there were the Schools. The School everyone who desired to be a Hero went to was U.A. High. One of the most prestigious Schools in the country.

School, Killua repeated the word in his head. He had never been to School. Not even private School. He had been thought everything he knew by a private teacher and his parents.

But Killua wasn't planning on going to School. Going to some School where he had to learn was probably on the bottom of the list of solutions on how he could get home.

However, he kept reading stuff about the stupid School. And something certainly caught his eye.

"Entrance Exam?" It reminded him of the Hunter Exam. Unbelievably easy. But maybe this Entrance Exam would be more difficult since it played by different rules.

What would be better to kill time, than to take a supposedly super-difficult Entrance Exam for fun?

"Ten months?" He had to wait ten months to be able to participate in the Entrance Exam.

The white/silver-haired boy took a deep breath in and kept thinking that his friends would be okay without him. Besides, he could continue to find a way back in the meantime.

The one thing Killua learned about being an assassin was to have patience. And wait for the target to arrive.


	2. Killua

He could have done better. He'll be honest, there was more that he could do. Since he was stranded in a world he knew close to nothing about, there were sure to be some surprises on the Exam. And when the challenge was presented to him - taking down tracking-robots, he was not quite sure hoe to approach it. Kicking it would need more force than usual. Punching it would need the same thing.

Killua regretted not going to the information meeting. He could have learned how to beat the hunks of metal. But then he discovered a switch. A switch hidden on the robot. Turning it off would be the same thing as defeating it, right? So that was basically the plan.

Some robots were tougher than others. They had more defence and speed. Especially the three-point robots.

He looked back on the things that happened right before it began.

[LINEBREAK]

Those ten months were finally over, and the day of the Entrance Exam to get into U.A was here.

Killua had met up at the meeting place not far from the actual School right on time. Well, he was hanging out in some trees nearby, observing the future students at U.A to be exact.

The white/silver-haired boy stood around with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't looking to start a conversation. More or less to make friends. He wasn't so great at that department.

Killua heard something from one of the participants, that was different from the Hunter Exam.

"My friend is at a different Exam site." One person said sad.

"Really? Mine too. But I heard that we have the same Exam though." Another person commented.

Seems like there were more people participating in the Exam than it looked like.

Killua didn't expect to see anyone he knew. But there was one person he recognized.

The broccoli-head. He seemed nervous and was shaking like he was sitting in a vibrating chair. He didn't look any different from ten months ago. Except that he didn't look as scrawny as before.

Mind you, he was still scrawny. But he could have been training to take on the Exam.

Good for him, Killua thought. But what he didn't think of was that he was looking at the nervous green-head for way too long.

"H-hey, is everything alright?" The green-head asked.

Killua blinked a few times before looking at the person asking. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything is fine." Killua said and waved his hands in front of him before putting them back in his pockets.

"It's just that you remind me of someone." Not technically a lie.

"Oh," the boy said with a hint of his voice shaking a bit. "is he taking the Exam too?" He then asked.

"No, but I bet that he would have wanted to." Killua said and put his hands behind his head.

The boy hesitated. Before finally saying: "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

Killua looked at the friendly boy known as Midoriya. He gave the green-head a smile. "I'm Killua Zoldyck. But people call me Killua."

The conversation would have continued, until the former assassin noticed that the boy he was talking to was focused on a girl. A brunette with short hair and pink cheeks. She was taking deep breaths and was mentally preparing herself.

Killua wondered if something had happened. Cause not long after, the green headed boy was taking few steps towards her.

Killua had no plans in stopping him, since another participant decided to. He was tall, Killua had to admit. He had dark blue hair combed to the side and was wearing glasses and a blue running outfit.

What stood out most was the engines in his calves. If Killua had to make a wild guess, he'd guess that this guy's Quirk must be something to do with speed.

The tall guy was talking about the girl to Midoriya.

"That girl appears to be trying to focus." He plainly stated.

Wow, thanks Captain Obvious. Killua held back a smirk.

The blue-haired guy continued. "What are you doing here? Are you taking the Entrance Exam to interfere with everyone else?"

"What kind of question is that?" Killua asked. He caught the attention of the two of them.

"Of course, he's here to pass this Exam. Interfere with everyone else? I mean, look at him." He said and gestured at Midoriya. He was obviously tense about his whole situation. "I don't think this guy is capable of that."

The blue-haired guy took that into account as he kept talking to Midoriya. At the same time, Killua felt attention build up on them. Almost everyone was looking at them with sly smirks.

These guys were full of themselves. Midoriya was going to pass the stupid Exam.

It might have been a trait he had picked up from Gon. Encouraging friends when needed to. Except that Gon did it all the time.

[ANOTHER LINEBREAK]

Killua did not expect the green-headed boy that did not look so strong to destroy a giant metal robot with one punch.

It was eye widening for everyone that witnessed what Midoriya did.

Told ya, Killua directed his thought against the blue-haired guy who was just as shocked as the rest of the participants.

At the end of the Exam, Killua had managed to rack up fifty-one villain points and sixteen rescue points. Assuming that there were points for rescuing since basing one's performance on how many villains they defeat wouldn't make any sense.

With a grand total of sixty-seven points, taking fourth place in the rankings.

"That's it?" Killua said to himself as there was no other challenges other than defeat the robots. Quite disappointing. Killua could have gotten more points if he wanted to, but he didn't want to stand out that much.

[YET ANOTHER LINEBREAK]

He shook off his thoughts of just a few days ago and approached the giant door of class 1-A. The class he got placed in.

What have I gotten myself into? Was the last thought before sliding the classroom door open. Revealing about seventeen students waiting for the last classmates and their homeroom teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I forgot to include the part where Present Mic explains how the Entrance Exam works, but it would be boring to read anyways. Do you like it so far? Is there something I should improve on? Thanks for the feedback! I appreciate it!


	3. Midoriya

U.A High. The School you'd want to get into if you want to have any chance at becoming a Pro Hero someday. That's what Midoriya wanted to be.

A Hero.

The expectations he had for the School and its education was quite high. The School was big, with qualified teachers. It had one of the best security systems in case some villains decided to attack.

There was more that kept Midoriya looking around and taking in his accomplishment. He made it. He made it into the School that his number one Hero went to.

You could say that he was walking in All Might's footsteps. After all, he was the number one Hero's successor. And he gets to experience what his mentor did when he was a student.

He'll get to meet the teachers that he'd heard and read about. Participate in School events like the Sports Festival. The event he had watched on TV every year.

Getting to know all the students… the immediate image of that tall guy with glasses he met at the start of the Entrance Exam and his childhood friend Bakugo scared him.

What if they were in the same class as him?

And then there was that other boy, Killua. He and Midoriya hadn't gotten to know each other that well. And he didn't know if the pale looking boy passed or not. But he surely looked confident. It was as if that boy was taking the Entrance Exam for fun, since he never showed any signs of his desire to become a Hero.

Midoriya caught a glimpse of him during the Exam, easily taking out the destructive robots without even taking his hands out of his pockets. Not even cracking a smile whenever he took out a three-point robot.

Midoriya had no idea what that boy's Quirk could have been. He was quite mysterious.

The green-head stood in front of the tall doors of his classroom. Class 1-A. His future friends and already decided classmates were in the room beyond him. Already existing excitement filled his veins.

Without any other choice, Midoriya slid the tall door open, unexpectedly being greeted by an oddly familiar voice.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!"

They hadn't noticed the door opening. Midoriya stood still as a statue. He had clearly walked into a scene unfolding. But one person that seemed to have noticed him, was the white/silver-haired boy, Killua. He was sitting at his desk (idk where) not getting involved in the loud conversation by two students. He looked exactly the same as the other students at the school. Dressed in the U.A. uniform.

It didn't look like he liked it. He was always trying to make it look a bit more... casual.

He gave a friendly wave at Midoriya. The green-head felt a little bit more at ease. Seeing that there was someone he knew the name of other than Bakugo's.

"Huh?" Bakugo's voice made Midoriya tense up.

So he is in the same class as me, along with that glasses guy, Midoriya thought and tried to stay calm.

The guy with glasses and dark blue-hair continued to talk to Bakugo. "Don't you think that's rude to the U.A upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?"

Wow, really going into details.

"Nope." Bakugo said and sat in the same position, with his feet on the table. "What junior high did you go to, you side character?"

All Midoriya could do was stand by and watch what was happening. The others in class seemed to have the same idea as him. They must have gotten quite the first impression of Bakugo. Arrogant.

What he got from their conversation was that the glasses-guy was named Tenya Iida and that he went to Somei Private Academy.

As Bakugo would say: "a damn elite,"

They kept arguing back and forth until they finally noticed the green-head which took him off guard. All eyes were now on him. It wasn't like the last time when he took down the massive zero-point robot in one punch. He couldn't see thee people staring at him, gaping then. It was different now, since he knew the attention attracted to him.

Introductions were made, and after meeting the girl he saved from the zero-point robot, Ochako Uraraka, and discovering their homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa in a yellow sleeping bag on the floor.

It was announced that they were going to do a Quirk assessment test instead of going to the orientation. It was certainly bad for Midoriya, since he knew that he wasn't going to do that great on the test.

The boy that Midoriya had met didn't seem that worried. He kept his hands in his pockets and a neutral expression on his face. Confidence would be a good description. Seen as he wrecked the robots in the Exam with ease.

Changing into the training uniform and going out on the school grounds a little bit after the announcement. Everyone was gathered to get an idea on how their Quirks functioned so far.

After a demonstration of the ball throw by Bakugo, getting over seven-hundred meters, it was time for the other tests.

Since Midoriya didn't have much, if any, control over One For All yet, it was hard for him to make sure that he didn't come last. Or else, he would get expelled. The twist that made sure that everyone would do their best.

Much to Midoriya and mostly everyone's surprise, Killua seemed to excel at almost every test. To seemingly not using his Quirk.

He could do up to one-hundred pushups without breaking a sweat. He got an amazing time in the fifty-meter dash. And seemed to have strength that didn't really show.

He was quite something else.

[LINEBREAK]

Breaking a finger hurt a lot more than it looked like. The ball throw was maybe the test which tested his newly gotten Quirk the best with a little bit control. At least he knew how he could concentrate the power in one place now. After a quick trip to Recovery Girl with fatigue draining him, Midoriya tiredly walked out of the famous School.

"What a crazy day." Midoriya mumbled to himself. He thought that they wouldn't be put under pressure that quickly. It was their first day of school after all. Unaware of someone listening.

"You don't say." The green-head quickly reacted to the voice and was met with blue eyes as he looked up.

"Killua?" Midoriya subtly asked.

The white/silver-haired boy gave no response except a small laugh. "I see that the old hag healed your finger." He said and gestured at the bandage around Midoriya's index finger. "Quite a throw." He said and reenacted the unexpected throw from someone who didn't seem so physically strong.

The green-head felt a smile grow on his face. "You're one to say. I saw how you pretty much moved your way up the rankings with ease."

Killua put his hands behind his head. "It wasn't hard." He simply said.

They kept talking while walking home. Getting to know each other and bonding. Killua looked really intimidating when Midoriya first met him. But once you got to know him, he was the quite opposite. Midoriya had no idea where Killua lived but assumed that it wasn't too far from the School.

"By the way, why were you waiting outside the school?" Midoriya suddenly asked.

Killua looked at the boy and thought. "I was waiting for a teacher. They were going to tell me something helpful for me, but then they told me that their source wasn't reliable, so I said that they didn't have to bother."

"And then you saw and waited for me?"

Killua nodded. "That's right."

They kept talking until they had to split ways. At some point, Killua even mentioned his friend that had a few similarities to Midoriya. Gon was his name.

Midoriya tried to ask about his family, but Killua immediately diverted the question. The green-head thought that it was a sensitive subject for him.

Quite the opposite actually.


	4. Aizawa

"WAKE UP!"

Aizawa felt his desk shake. Mug shaking, containing lukewarm coffee. "Don't be so loud. You're inside." He said in a careless tone into the desk. He knew exactly who it was. The next thing he heard was the thud of someone sitting down in the chair beside him.

"Geez, 'Eraser Head'? More like 'Sleepy Head'."

He knew that his colleague was waiting for him to react. So, Aizawa sighed and lifted his head up to sit in a normal position. He turned his head towards the loud, blond teacher. Also known as his friend. He had a stupid smile on his face, like he was acting cool.

Aizawa stared at him. "Not funny." He responded to Hizashi, also known as Present Mic.

"Well, yeah, it was. Pluss, you can't sleep now that it's almost time to go home." The tall-haired blonde tried to look for backup and tried to get the other colleagues to side with him. In of that it was funny.

He tried to get Midnight, Cementoss, even Ectoplasm on his side. But none of them agreed with him. They just continued their work.

The Erasure Hero began working on some papers as well. It wasn't his favorite thing to do. But at least he was doing something productive.

The teacher's lounge was quiet as usual. Nothing but computer sounds, and phone calls breaking, said silence. Unfortunately, he had to be placed beside someone who was the opposite of him.

But of course, there was someone who just had to spark a conversation with the dark-clothed Hero.

"So, what do think of your class this year?" Hizashi said and got in his friend's field of view.

"Nothing special. With enough training, they'll make good Heroes." Aizawa immediately answered. He spoke the truth. They were no different from the previous students he had.

"Seriously?" Hizashi said. "That's all? They seem like an amusing bunch if you ask me."

The Erasure Hero sighed. He knew his friend wouldn't give up until he gave some sort of interesting answer.

"There's Katsuki Bakugo, a hot-head who has potential, but needs to learn some manners." Present Mic nodded and continued to listen.

"Then there's Momo Yaoyorozu. She ranked number one in the Quirk assessment test and seems like a smart one."

"All Might also has an interest in one of the students. Izuku Midoriya, who seems to have a Quirk that he can't control yet."

As he went on, he listed the things that either caught him by surprise or seemed to interest him. Then he remembered something he had to do as a favor.

He moved his focus on his computer screen and proceeded to search up Yorknew City. Aizawa thought that he had heard wrong the first time. He corrected them and said New York City. But then they corrected him and told him to search for Yorknew City.

"Yorknew City?" He heard Hizashi beside him. "Are you sure you didn't mean New York City?"

Aizawa pressed enter and only results for the NYC came up.

"See? Even the search engine thinks you meant the real thing."

The dark-clothed Hero thought about it for a while, until he got up from his desk.

"I have to make a phone call." He said and exited the room with teachers. He walked around the empty halls of U.A. The sun was going down while shining through the big windows. The sky had a purple-ish color which it often had.

Aizawa pulled out his phone and dialed in the phone number he was told to dial when he got results. The phone was ringing as he waited for the call to be picked up. It took around four long beeps until the person he expected picked up.

Hello? Aizawa heard on the other end.

"Hello, this is your teacher, Aizawa."

No, really? I thought it was my plumber, Aizawa. He heard the sarcasm in the voice. Either way, he tried to get back on track.

"Zoldyck, I-"

Killua. Just call me Killua. Said student cut him off. Insisting on being called his firstname, rather than his lastname.

"Killua," Aizawa began, without being cut off. He recalled the search of the location a few minutes earlier. Remembering the only thing that was an acutal location.

"The only thing I found about your request was a small area called Yorknew."

Really? Aizawa could tell that there was excitement in his voice.

"But it is not totally reliable, considering that the pictures were just an empty field."

Oh.

A small pause. "Do you want me to tell you in detail?" Aizawa suggested.

There isn't much to tell in detail if all it shows you is an empty field. It's fine. Don't bother. But thanks anyways.

The call ended. Aizawa was left staring at his phone for a few seconds. Then he remembered that, that boy, Killua, was certainly something else.

When Killua applied for U.A, he submitted that his Quirk was that he could make his body sharp and make lightning.

It was sure an odd combination of abilities, but not even once, did Aizawa see the white/silver-haired boy use his Quirk in the assessment test.

He had incredible speed and strength. No one could get so fast and strong just by training.

Or could they?

Or did Killua have another Quirk? Not a chance. He might have two abilities, kind of like Todoroki who can use fire and ice. But three?

Aizawa shook his head. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't realize that he was near the front doors of the school.

He looked outside and saw the green curly hair of Midoriya and white/silver-hair of none other than Killua.

They seemed likely to become friends.

Aizawa made his way back to the teacher's lounge and hoped that All Might would have another plan to test his students' abilities in their first Hero exercise.


	5. Killua

Why? Why of all places in the world- no, in the UNIVERSE, did Killua have to end up on the Earth where Heroes and upcoming-Heroes had to wear a costume? Just, why?

Everyone looked so stupid. Just really, really stupid. Some of them were just straight up plain and boring. While others looked like they came out of a costume party.

Compared to Iida's armor, and Aoyama's sparkling cape, Killua was the one who looked like the crazy person.

The crazy person with the dark-blue turtleneck with a V-neck t-shirt on top. Knee length shorts and his usual shoes. Yeah, he was the one who stood out.

"Is that really your costume, freak?" Killua was taken by surprise of the sudden question. And he wasn't too happy when he recognized that annoying voice.

"Unlike yours, dipshit," the white/silver-haired boy began. "my costume is comfortable, and convenient."

He then proceeded to gesture at the hot-headed, Bakugo's grenade gauntlets. "I mean, is that for decoration or for the villains to immediately know what your Quirk is?" He ended with a smirk.

The hot-head did nothing but growl, ready to start a fight. But Killua, being the sassy brat that he is, simply walked away from the angry blonde.

Killua could hear him get furious, but his unpleasant voice gradually faded away. He was possibly being held back by some classmates. He continued to walk through the hallway to the training site. Oh, and the teacher was All-Might, apparently.

The sunlight shone at the end of the hallway. They were met with tall buildings and roads. It looked like a small city. But it was also empty like a ghost town.

In the middle of their path, was the number one Hero. Everyone knew who he was. He had already made his entrance when he announced that they were going to do Hero training in the classroom.

So, no one was fanboying too hard.

Killua scoured his classmates. They looked excited to get started. Talking to each other and showing off their costumes. A waste of time, in Killua's opinion.

I mean, it's not a fashion show or anything. Killua thought.

All they waited for was one person.

As if on que, the former assassin heard running footsteps coming from the tunnel to the training site. And out emerged Midoriya in a light green jumpsuit. With his hood with bunny ears over his head and a mask covering his lower face.

He looks like a bunny... Killua thought to himself. Well, it was certainly... unique.

A girl Killua recognized, Uraraka, beat him to start a conversation with the bunny-costumed Hero. Killua could tell through the mask, that Midoriya was getting flustered like crazy.

He didn't want to interrupt their conversation. It was more fun to watch. Not much time for that though, since the class was soon in progress.

"Now, it's time for combat training!" All-Might said Hero-ish.

Killua was actually getting pretty excited himself. He had been itching for some action. He hadn't gotten in any battles ever since he ended up in this world.

He had been training, of course. But this was his first time getting in a battle in this universe. He couldn't wait to get started-

"Sir!"

Are you kidding me? Killua was slightly annoyed. Of course, he would have some sort of question.

He looked over to Iida in his armor, speaking. "This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?"

Hm. Actually a good question. Short answer: no.

All-Might transitioned the explanation to Iida's question, to what the training exercise is.

"For this class, you'll be split into Villains and Heroes and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles." (Mineta doesn't exist)

Sounds simple enough. Killua thought with his head resting on his hands behind his head.

After getting explained the rules and objectives for both the Hero team and the Villain team, it was time to draw lots to determine the teams and opponents.

The students went after turns to draw a note from the box. You got a letter on the note, and the person with the same letter, is your teammate.

Killua drew the letter A, which probably meant that he was on 'Team A' too. Much to his surprise, he got teamed up with the only person he considered a close friend in class, Midoriya.

"Looks like we are teammates." Midoriya said as he went over to where the white/silver-haired boy was standing.

Killua smiled. "Looks like it." They made small talk while the other teams were formed. Killua noticed how nervous the green-head was, well, about everything.

He said some words of encouragement Midoriya, to hopefully calm him down.

"Thanks, but there's still some nerves in me." The green-head said and looked at the ground.

"Don't worry." Killua said confident, which made Midoriya look up again. "It's only natural to feel that way. You'll get used to it."

A short moment of silence. It looked like Midoriya wanted to ask the former assassin something but didn't have time because the opponents were about to be drawn.

All-Might stuck his hands into the box with Villain written on and the other box with the word Hero on the front.

"The first teams to fight will be..."

Killua had to admit, it was an anticipating moment. He just hoped that him and Midoriya would not get that dipshit's Bakugo's team as an opponent.

"...these guys!" All-Might raised the result high in the air for everyone to see.

It was Team D as the villains, and Team A as the Heroes.

Both teams were equally as shocked. While Midoriya looked like he could shut down at any moment, Killua lowered his head in disappointment.

"Well, according to my luck, that sounds about right." Killua said low enough for only him to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering:
> 
> Team A – Killua and Midoriya  
Team B – Shoji and Todoroki  
Team C – Uraraka and Yaoyorozu  
Team D – Bakugo and Iida  
Team E – Ashido and Aoyama  
Team F – Koda and Sato  
Team G – Kaminari and Jiro  
Team H – Tokoyami and Asui  
Team I – Ojiro and Hagakure  
Team J – Sero and Kirishima


	6. Killua

Assigned as the Hero team, Killua and Midoriya had to wait outside the building with they'll be sneaking into, searching for the location of the weapon that the Villains, Bakugo and Iida were keeping.

I kinda want some chocolate right now... Killua thought, while waiting patiently for the training exercise to begin.

The Villains would have a few minutes to choose a place in the building where they would keep the weapon. That would mean in any floor, and in any room. They could be anywhere in the building.

The Heroes were clearly at a disadvantage, but given a plan of the building mapped out, made it a little bit fair. But they couldn't take the map with them. They had to memorize it.

Which was no problem for Killua. The former assassin could easily have retrieved the weapon in no time. But for the sake of not seeming too suspicious, Killua had to hold back.

But it was bugging him, in a way. He had been in this world for a long time, without anything familiar. It frustrated him. And he wanted that frustration to go away somehow. Could it be his bloodlust?

Calm down. Killua thought. Not in a place like this.

He cleared his throat.

"Hey, you're still really nervous. I can feel you shaking from here. Are you sure you're okay?" The white/silver-head asked his teammate.

Ever since they were teamed up against Team D, Midoriya was more shaky than normal. Plus, he wanted to try to be a good friend.

Midoriya gulped. "Well, it's because we're up against Kacchan..."

"Kacchan?" Killua questioned. "The one with the short fuse, right?" Killua recalled that it was the person he personally called dipshit.

The green-head nodded and confirmed. "And then there's Iida, too, so I feel like I need to be on guard..."

"I see... and you've known Bakugo ever since you were kids?" The former assassin wanted to confirm.

Midoriya nodded, with the map of the building shaking in his hands. Killua knew that the green-head was scared to have to fight someone with powers like Bakugo's.

And not just that, but it was also someone Midoriya admired, to Killua's understanding. Someone so amazing in Midoriya's eyes.

Killua heard a deep breath. He looked over and saw the piece of paper still in Midoriya's hands.

"He's a piece of work," Midoriya stated.

Killua smirked. "You don't say." He commented. A small chuckle came from the green-head.

"but his goal, his confidence, his physical strength, and his Quirk are way more amazing than mine."

Midoriya seemed to gain some confidence as he put the piece of paper down of the building mapped out and put the mask over his lower face.

"But that's why right now..."

Killua followed suit and stood beside him. He put his hands in his pockets and waited for him to finish.

"I don't want... to lose..."

In that moment, Killua felt something similar to what he felt whenever he was around Gon. This determination. This confidence.

Killua wouldn't say that they were the same. But they were similar, in a way. He didn't know how to describe it.

The white/silver-haired boy smiled at the ground. "Seems like fate wanted you two to battle it out, huh?"

Midoriya jumped. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to just dump all this stuff on you. Don't worry about it, it's not a problem you should worry about." He apologized.

Killua simply shook his head. "I am going to worry about it, because you don't have to deal with it alone." He then looked the green-head in the eyes.

"We're a team, aren't we?"

A moment of silence, with an acceptable nod from Midoriya.

This wasn't something Killua would normally say. He had to admit that. It was honestly something his best friend would say.

Gon had influenced Killua in so many different ways. He became a different person after all the time he spent with Gon. The former assassin was always grateful for that.

The speakers surrounding the area turned on. And the voice of All-Might was heard.

"Now, let's start the indoor person-to-person combat training with Team A and Team D!"

The two members of Team A nodded at each other, signaling that they were ready. They had talked through a plan beforehand and proceeded.

They climbed through a window around the building instead of going through the front door. It was just a stealth tactic.

The first thing they were met with was plain metal walls and rooms. They were cleverly built to make the Hero take their time on each floor. You could never be too sure as a Hero.

It was like a metallic maze. Or, not really a maze, but it was easy to end up in the same place as you've been before.

The two of them searched the first floor before moving up to the next one. They tried to make minimal sounds as possible.

They had to be careful and listen if someone was coming. They wanted to be the ones to make the first move.

This wasn't difficult at all for Killua. It was like something his father would put him through when he was a kid to increase his stealth and infiltration skills.

He checked every corner and room for the alleged weapon. Nothing. Not yet at least.

They stopped around a corner. They had done a full search of that floor in a fast pace. "Should we go to the next floor?" Killua asked.

Midoriya, who was in front of him nodded and they proceeded to the next floor.

Two or three minutes of searching the next floor and still nothing.

We have to be close, Killua was getting inpatient. He wasn't taking it too seriously at first. But winning certainly sounded like something he wanted.

Him alone, could have searched the entire building in the amount of time that it had taken them to search one.

As much as the white/silver-haired boy wanted to just search by himself, he had to stick to the plan. Now that the green-head had gained a little confidence.

Between the sounds of Midoriya's footsteps, Killua finally heard something irregular.

"Wait," Killua said. Midoriya stopped and looked at him. He tried to listen more, to confirm.

And he was right. Footsteps. Quiet ones, too. Killua didn't know if Midoriya could hear them too. But Killua could sense that there was something.

"Someone is coming."


	7. Midoriya

"Wait," Killua suddenly said. Midoriya stopped immediately and looked at his teammate.

Did he hear something? Midoriya thought. And by the thoughtful expression on Killua's face, he knew that he had heard something, which was later confirmed.

"Someone is coming."

Impeccable timing. Exactly after the line that Midoriya's teammate had said, the figure of Bakugo jumped out from around the corner. The short-tempered blond launched an explosion at the Hero team.

Luckily, they were able to dodge it. Midoriya fell on the floor, because of the impact of the attack. Even though he was being cautious, he didn't expect to be surprise-attacked this early on. The green-head looked up, to see his teammate on his feet.

"You okay?" The white/silver-haired boy worriedly asked Midoriya and pointed out half of his hood missing.

The green-head quickly stood up on his feet. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." He replied.

Not for long... Midoriya admitted. Ever since he had gotten accepted into U.A., Bakugo had been a lot harsher towards the green-head. Now that Midoriya had gotten a Quirk, it just gave more of a reason for the blond to start a fight with him.

The black smoke cleared from the explosion. There stood Bakugo, ready to start a match between the two.

"Don't dodge, Deku." He said in a menacing tone.

The first attack was clearly a warning. To give the prey a sense of intimidation. But Midoriya was used to it.

"I figured you'd come for me first." Midoriya said as he stood his ground.

One thing Midoriya didn't know, was what Killua was doing. He didn't know if he had gone to find the weapon, or if he was there with him for support.

The green-head couldn't take his eyes off the enemy in case he might suddenly attack or something. So, his teammate was either behind him or not.

If Killua had gone to find the weapon, then that meant Midoriya had to take on or at least stall Bakugo for as long as it took for them to conceal their victory.

But Killua being there with him, automatically increased the success rate of them taking out Bakugo first, and then going after the weapon together and dealing with Iida.

It would be faster to achieve victory if Killua had gone to find the weapon. So, that was the plan.

"I won't do so much damage that this fight gets stopped, but I'm gonna get close!"

The split second before Bakugo attacked Midoriya, the green-head shouted:

"Killua, go now!"

Midoriya braced himself for the impact of the explosion. But he felt no contact. Instead, the sound of the explosion was slightly over his head.

Did he miss? Midoriya thought to himself. No, he rarely misses.

Confused, the green-head looked up to see the back of his teammate's head. Killua managed to redirect the explosion's blast by tilting Bakugo's arm upwards. With only one hand to do so. The other one was in his pocket.

"Nah, I'd rather stay here and help you out."

If Midoriya hadn't been paying attention, then he wouldn't have seen Killua swiftly kick Bakugo in the stomach.

The blond was taken by shock and stumbled backward. Scowling at last. "You pale bastard." Bakugo muttered under his breath.

Midoriya knew that his teammate had some incredible strength just from observing him. But this was something else. He had never actually seen Killua fight before. Well, maybe he caught a few glimpses of him during the entrance exam—

No, gotta focus. Midoriya snapped out of his thoughts.

He looked to his teammate, wondering what he was going to do next. But all Killua did, was stand there and wait for Bakugo to make the next move.

The white/silver-haired boy then clicked his tongue. "You know, it would be better if you just surrendered and let us capture you."

Midoriya looked at Killua with a horrified expression. Th-that's a bit cocky, isn't it? Don't you know who Kacchan is?

"Are you saying that I'm going to lose to you no matter what?" Bakugo said with a smirk. But that quickly turned into an angry expression. "As if!"

The blond launched himself towards Killua with an explosion. But before he could even get close, the boy suddenly disappeared. He just vanished.

Both Midoriya and Bakugo were surprised and wondered where he could have gone. Well, the only logical explanation would have been—

Behind! Midoriya guessed. It seemed like Bakugo was thinking the same thing and quickly took a glimpse behind him while in mid-air.

Killua wasn't there.

Suddenly, Bakugo felt something push him down towards the floor.

That damn bastard! It was too late to do anything as Bakugo hit the floor with a loud thud.

Midoriya could only watch as Killua stood with one foot on Bakugo's back, holding him down.

"Tch, you're wasting our time by having us deal with you." Killua muttered and pulled out the capture tape from his pocket.

It seemed like the battle against Bakugo was one-sided. But the blond never gave up that easily.

"Shut up!" The hot-head fired off an explosion from his palm, which Killua should have anticipated and managed to avoid a fatal blow. With only the backlash damaging him.

Midoriya was thrown back further down the small hall they were fighting in.

Considering how stubborn Bakugo was, they should have seen that coming. The smoke from the explosion was starting to clear, and Midoriya could faintly see his teammate on the other side of the blond. He didn't look too pleased.

"Geez, if you would just give in already…" Killua said. "I haven't been this annoyed in a while…"

His tone was different. Sure, it sounded like he was annoyed, but there was more to it than that. Once the smoke had cleared completely, Midoriya and Bakugo got to witness the level of annoyance that Killua felt.

No, it wasn't annoyance at this point. It was almost like he was going to kill someone.

Since Midoriya was further down the hall, he did not feel the same level of fear that Bakugo felt. So, the green-head took the chance and placed a firm grip on the capture tape in his pocket and pulled it out.

While Bakugo was too occupied with Killua, Midoriya dragged Bakugo's arms behind his back and wrapped them with the capture tape. He then swopped the blond off his balance so that he fell on the floor.

"Wha- Deku, you damn nerd!" Bakugo yelled as he realized that he had been captured and fell on the floor.

Midoriya looked towards Killua to see that he still was annoyed. But the intent to kill someone was gone. Was it just something he had imagined? Or was it a made-up feeling?

Before the green-head could ask if his teammate was alright, Killua turned on his heel and went to turn a corner.

"Come on," he said. "we still have to win this damn thing."  
[LINEBREAK]

To Midoriya, it seemed like Killua had been on edge since they captured Bakugo a couple of minutes ago. There wasn't much time left till the round ended, and it seemed like the green-head had been blindly following Killua for the last couple of minutes.

Something in Midoriya told him that talking to his teammate wasn't the best idea. Yeah, he wanted to know if Killua was okay, but at the same time, he didn't want to tick him off or something. So, he just kept quiet until they reached the next floor.

They walked past dark, empty rooms which acted like decoys, for those role-playing as the Heroes to waste time.

It was past a couple of more rooms that they stopped in front of a specific door.

Was the Villain's weapon in the room beyond that door? Midoriya wondered.

If so, then that meant that they had to go up against Iida and his speed.

"Hey Killua," Midoriya called. "I'm thinking that to put up with Iida and his speed engine, maybe we should-"

Before Midoriya could finish his sentence, Killua grabbed the handle to the door and yanked it open, revealing a big white room with what looked like a big bomb in the middle.

"No, wait, Killua!"

But he suddenly vanished, again.

Imagining where his teammate could have gone, Midoriya popped his head into the room where the weapon was. Lo and behold, Killua had his hand on the weapon, which meant that they had successfully retrieved it.

Midoriya noticed Iida, and by looking at his body language, he was shocked as to how Killua suddenly appeared there.

All Might announced the victory to those role-playing as the Heroes. Midoriya didn't know how he felt about that victory. He had barely done anything.

Killua started making his way back out of the room, but just before exiting, he made sure that Iida was listening.

"Good fight, but you didn't stand a chance against me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iida didn't get that much time to shine, I know. Killua is, I don't know, a little bit more of a brat here. I tried to bring out his dark side, idk if it worked. I don't have much confidence in my writing skills, so whatever.


	8. Uraraka

“Would you look at that?” The red-head known as Kirishima said. 

Everyone’s eyes in the monitor room were focused on the screen that showed Bakugo launching a surprise attack towards the Hero team. 

“That was unexpected.” The electricity Quirk user Kaminari commented. 

Uraraka gulped. “That’s a bit irrational, isn’t it?” 

“Well,” the top student of the Quirk assessment test started. “technically Bakugo had the advantage by using the element of surprise. But going off on his own…” Yaoyorozu became silent in thought. 

The others turned their attention back to the monitors. Their view of the fight got better as the smoke cleared. Nerves were working up in Uraraka as she hoped that her friend would come out okay in the battle against Bakugo. 

It seemed like they were talking, too bad those watching couldn’t hear what they were saying. But from what Uraraka could see, it didn’t look like either Midoriya or Killua was seriously hurt. 

That’s a relief… 

The brunette didn’t know why, but Uraraka really treasured her new friendship with Midoriya. Even though they hadn’t known each other for a long time, it just seemed like their friendship was gradually growing. 

Going back to the fight, Bakugo launched another attack. Coming right at Midoriya, Uraraka flinched as she saw the green-head bracing himself for the impact instead of trying to dodge. 

What came after that were gasps and wide eyes. Once their view was cleared, the smoke revealed Killua standing in front of Midoriya, redirecting the blast to go above them. 

Even those in the monitor room could see that Bakugo was as shocked as them. 

Just from first impressions, you could tell that Bakugo was the aggressive type. That he never went easy and that he never wanted to lose. So, when Killua made it so that his explosion went in another direction with one arm, it was clear that a new rival was made in that moment. 

Killua had a cheeky smirk on his face. Some things were said that the viewers couldn’t hear, and not a moment later, Bakugo got pushed back by Killua’s sudden kick to the blond’s stomach. 

“Wow,” Sero said. “That dude’s no joke.” 

“It’s still early in the fight though, ribbit.” Tsuyu replied. 

Uraraka nodded. That’s right, it’s still early. The tables could turn at any moment. 

Some more talking during the fight. If Uraraka interpreted it right, it seemed like the white/silver-haired boy was mocking Bakugo or something like that. Cause with every second, the hot-head got more and more hot-headed than before. 

And it seemed like others were thinking that too. 

“Is it really a good idea to get Bakugo rallied up?” The invisible girl, Hagakure asked. 

One of the students that got into U.A through recommendations, Todoroki scoffed. “He seems like the short-tempered one who would easily get fired up.” 

“True.” Uraraka agreed. “I wonder what their plan is.” 

Now that Killua had made himself the target and Bakugo was more riled up than ever, he had no choice but to release his anger on the one with his hands in his pockets. 

A menacing look creeped up on Bakugo’s face as he launched himself towards the white/silver-haired boy who was standing still. 

“Hm, interesting,” Yaoyorozu muttered with furrowed eyebrows. 

Uraraka looked at her. “What is it?” 

“Well, it’s just that it would have been better if Bakugo did a long-range attack instead of getting all close and personal. Plus, it would certainly cover more ground.” 

“AND it would have the possibility to damage not only Killua, but Midoriya too.” 

“He seems a bit small minded.” 

“Or maybe he just gets up close whenever he gets angry and irritated.” 

“That’s a possibility too.” Kirishima and Kaminari said in unison. 

While Bakugo was half the distance in the air away from the Hero team, Killua suddenly disappeared. 

“Wha- where did he go?” Jirou asked with wide eyes. 

Uraraka kept searching the screen to see where he would appear. “There!” The brunette exclaimed and pointed at Killua who was in the air over Bakugo. 

Only a few seconds later, Bakugo was pushed to the metal floor by Killua’s foot. He was being held down while the white/silver-haired boy pulled out the capture tape from his pocket. 

“What just happened?” Kaminari was dumbfounded. 

“Did he teleport?” Shoji asked. 

Tokoyami shook his head. “No, his Quirk has nothing to do with teleportation. It has something to do with strength.” 

“So then, that was his speed.” Todoroki stated. 

“He’s that fast? It almost seems like it’s on par with All-Might’s speed, if I’m going to be frank.” Sato said. 

Uraraka took that in. That speed… it’s incredible. Could he be faster than Iida? Does that mean he held back in the Quirk assessment test? 

“Guys, look!” 

Sparks were flying off Bakugo’s palm, and an explosion fired off soon after. 

“He’s not done yet.” Kirishima commented. 

The blast made it so that Killua was on one end of the hall, while Midoriya was on the other. Leaving Bakugo in the middle. 

“Now the Heroes have the advantage.” Ojiro said. 

“But it still looks like Bakugo wants to beat up Killua. His attention is off Midoriya completely.” 

“Which means that he might get a chance to attack!” Uraraka said full of hope. 

But something wasn’t right. Bakugo wasn’t doing anything. He wasn’t moving at all. Midoriya was slowly getting the capture tape out of his pocket, which meant that he had a plan. 

And Killua… he just stood there, glaring at Bakugo. Something like a glare shouldn’t be able to freeze up the hot-head. It should rather fire him up. So, why isn’t he moving? 

“Hey! Now Midoriya is planning something.” 

Uraraka looked to where Midoriya was on the screen and saw that he managed to catch Bakugo off-guard and tape his arms behind his back. Knocking the blond off his balance too for good measure. 

“Bakugo has been captured!” All-Might announced over the speakers. 

That was something Uraraka hadn’t noticed. Their teacher All-Might had been keeping quiet the whole time. Maybe he was too invested in the fight to comment in on his student’s conversations every now and then. 

“They did it,” Kirishima said. “they captured Bakugo.” 

“Now, he can’t fight anymore.” 

“Man, he must be pissed off right now.” 

Uraraka was relieved. They didn’t have to deal with Bakugo anymore. That’s one obstacle out of the way. 

Now, the Hero team’s objective was to win. 

LINEBREAK 

There wasn’t much time left. Only a few minutes. Uraraka looked away from the timer and back to the monitor. Midoriya and Killua had found the room where the weapon was being kept and was hopefully talking about a plan. 

The students were waiting in suspense for the Hero team’s next move. Even though there wasn’t much to think about. Either they both take on Iida and capture him, or only one them goes up against him while the other goes for the weapon. 

The victory was leaning towards the Heroes. 

All of a sudden, Killua teared the door open, catching Iida and his own teammate by surprise, and then the white/silver-haired boy vanished again. 

It all went too fast for the students of class 1-A to see Killua having retrieved the Villain’s weapon of presumably mass destruction. 

It was a one-sided victory to the Hero team. 

LINEBREAK

“The second round is about to start!” All-Might announced through the intermission. 

Uraraka heard the doors to the monitor room open and saw her green-haired friend, Midoriya come in. 

“Deku!” She called and made her way over to him. 

“Hey, Uraraka.” Midoriya said and frantically tried to hide a blush. 

The brunette smiled. “Good fight and congrats on the victory.” 

Midoriya smiled back and thanked her. 

“So, um, where’s your teammate?” Uraraka asked. She hadn’t seen him walk in with the green-head and wondered where he was. 

“Oh, Killua? He’s coming very shortly.” Midoriya replied. “He just needed to as he said: relax a bit.” 

The entrance to the monitor room opened again and in came Iida looking disappointed. 

“Hey, Iida!” 

“Hey, guys.” Iida said not too enthusiastic. 

“Is something wrong?” Midoriya asked his friend. 

The blue-head sighed. “I just feel disappointed in myself for losing such a battle.” 

Uraraka raised an eyebrow. “Disappointed? How?” 

“For not noticing when Killua retrieved the weapon. I mean, the door suddenly being thrown open certainly caught me off-guard, but that was how your team won.” He said and looked at Midoriya. 

Iida then shook his head. “Well, it doesn’t really matter now. I guess he was going easy on me. Anyways, let’s watch the other’s battles.” 

Midoriya blinked at his response. Before Iida could make his way closer to the monitors, the green-head stopped him. 

“Wait, what do you mean he was going easy on you?” 

“Well, he said that it was a good fight and that I wouldn’t have stood a chance against him.” Iida replied. 

“He’s that confident in his skills?” Uraraka said with wide eyes. 

“I mean,” Midoriya began and scratched behind his head. “you saw the round, didn’t you? It’s clear that he’s got some skills that are way beyond ours.” 

The green-head walked with Iida closer to the monitors, leaving Uraraka to think for herself. 

“Yes, it’s a bit weird and mysterious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is kind of a reaction chapter, too bad if you don’t like those, but it is kind of a win-win situation for me if you did. 
> 
> My take on characters suck. When I’m writing, I write how I think the characters behave and handle their personalities and such, and then I look back on what I’ve written and realize that it’s not quite on par with how the characters are actually like. It went a bit fast, not gonna lie, jumping from one thing to another and such


	9. Killua

“What do you think of number one Hero as a teacher?”  
“What are classes with the Symbol of Peace like?”  
“Can you tell us what kind of teacher All-Might is?”

“SHUT UP!” Killua yelled and pushed past the news reporters. Damn idiots… he thought as he entered through the gates of the school. 

These people getting all up in his face asking about All-Might this- All-Might that. It was really pushing his buttons. The former assassin took a quick glance behind him and saw that the reporters were already ambushing someone else with questions.

Too bad for them. Those reporters were just looking to make a story about The Number One Hero, Becoming A Teacher. It wouldn’t surprise Killua if that was the headline the next day.

But all those people asking about All-Might, reminded Killua of just a few days ago, when he had his first Hero Training with the number one Hero. He remembered that after his round was over and went to the monitor room, he felt his classmate’s eyes on him immediately.

The white/silver-haired boy was hit with confusion. Why is everyone looking at me? He saw Midoriya, talking to that girl Uraraka. She looked extra curious about him. The green-head looked like his normal self, just a bit more wary, Killua supposed.

The boy with his hands in his pockets walked over to Midoriya and apologized for not acting like a teammate.

“Oh, no, no. There’s nothing to worry about. You had great intuition and I guess that worked for us.” The green-head said and waved it off.

Killua shrugged. “I just haven’t cooperated with someone in, well, a long time. I mostly prefer to do things on my own.”

That’s a lie. Well, not completely a lie. Of course Killua wanted to be cooperative and a good teammate. Heck, even a good friend. But when it came to something that could be handled short and simple, working alone was the most effective option for the former assassin.

Midoriya gave a reassuring smile. “It’s fine. Some people work better alone, having to put all of the responsibility on themselves. But having someone to work with would lift some of that weight off their shoulders.”

“The second round is about to begin!” Their teacher All-Might announced.

The boys made their way over to the monitors. Uraraka was right behind them. She hadn’t said much since Killua came in.

Wonder what’s up with her. 

LINEBREAK

The period before lunch was supposedly the time when class 1-A would be choosing a class representative. Of course, everyone would be prompting that they should vote for them just because. Even the hot-headed Bakugo wanted to be class rep.

The white/silver-haired boy didn’t really care about that stuff. It wasn’t really his thing. While Aizawa was explaining how the role of class representative worked, Killua tapped on the shoulder of the person who was sitting in front of him. Who just happened to be Midoriya.

“Hey, who are you going to vote for?” Killua asked, hoping to get ideas on who he should vote for.

The green-head blushed and looked down at the floor. “Well, to be honest. I’m probably going to vote for myself.”

Killua raised an eyebrow.

“J-just because I have never been a class rep in my life. And I don’t often win things like this. But I don’t think I can win either way with only one vote.” He said and chuckled at the end.

The green-head then looked up and into Killua’s eyes. “Unless you want to be class representative. I can give you my vote if you want to.”

The white/silver-haired boy immediately shook his head. “No thank you. I don’t want to be class rep. I don’t fit that position.”

“Well,” Midoriya said and swallowed. “this class doesn’t even know each other that well yet. And if anything, some people will vote for those they think are strong and smart. They think of them as a leader.”

“Just because of that? They’ve got to be small minded.”

“Sometimes the strongest and/or smartest people fit the role of a leader.”

“But that doesn’t make sense.”

“Like I said, this class is just a bunch of acquaintances. Anyone could become class rep. Even someone who doesn’t want to. But from the first Hero Training with All-Might, some people might already have a person they want to vote for.”

After that small conversation, Midoriya got to writing down his vote on the piece of paper he had gotten from the front row. It also gave Killua the answer on who he should vote for.

LINEBREAK

“The results are in.” Class 1-A’s teacher Aizawa said in his groggy voice.

What displayed on the board shocked Killua so abruptly, he stood up in his seat.

“How the hell did I get five votes?!” He exclaimed. This was the exact opposite of what he wanted.

In the seat in front of him, Midoriya was shaking while processing what was on the board. “H-how did I get four?”

Then it was Bakugo’s turn to stand up angrily from his seat. “That’s it! Which one of you nerds voted for them?” The blond said loudly.  
“Well, it’s better than voting for you. As if you would have gotten more.” Sero commented.

“HAH?!” Bakugo answered back. 

And so, the class representative and deputy class rep were brought to the front of the class. 

“Here we have class 1-A’s class representative, Killua, and the deputy class representative Midoriya.”

Killua was both shocked and confused as to how this could have happened. Midoriya was still shaking, having to act like the class rep whenever Killua couldn’t for some reason.

The first sentence that Killua spoke as the official class representative in front of the class was:

“I resign.”

“You can’t resign.”

“Why can’t I resign?”

“It’s in the rules.”

“What rules?”

“The you can’t resign the first week rules.”

Killua was boiling on the inside. He had to stay as the class rep for at least a week until he could step down.

It’s fine, it’s fine… it’s only for a week. Killua thought as he clenched his fists and went to lunch with the rest of his class.

LINEBREAK

“Killua? Aren’t you going to eat?” Uraraka asked.

The boy in question looked down at his trey. He had barely eaten anything of his lunch for the last ten minutes.

“Oh, yeah. I just spaced out a bit.”

“Thinking about the responsibilities of being the class rep?” The brunette guessed.

“Well, kind of.” The white/silver-haired boy said and took a bite out of his meal. “I mean, I’m going to step down anyways. So, there’s really not that much to think about.”

“Even if you are going to be our class representative for just one week, you have to take it seriously.” Iida said and karate chopped the air.

Four-eyes had made a compelling case of what the role of being class rep truly means. But it seemed to everyone that he was a bit too serious. So unfortunately, he didn’t end up with enough votes to even be deputy class rep.

“Yeah, yeah. I guess so.” Killua said and ate the rest of his lunch.

Just as Midoriya was about to say something, an alarm went off in the school.

“An alarm?!” Was what he said instead.

“There has been a level 3 security breach. All students please evacuate outdoors promptly.” The voice over the speakers said.

“Hey, what’s level 3 security breach?” Killua asked the person next to him who was about to evacuate with the others.

“It means someone is trespassing on school grounds! I’ve never seen anything like this in the three years I’ve been here!” And with that, the student left. Prompting everyone at the table to hurry outside.

What followed was chaos. Students pressing by each other, hurrying to get outdoors. Killua and his classmates were trapped in the chaos, being shoved and elbowed all over the place.

“This is crazy.” Killua struggled to say as he made his way to the windows so he could he what was going on.

“What the heck?” What was on the other side of the window, was a bunch of reporters from earlier streaming in from the front gate. They were stopped at the front doors by some teachers. Two of them Killua recognized as Aizawa and the class’ English teacher, Present Mic.

“Tch, it’s just the filthy press wanting to interview All-Might!” Killua understood what was going on. The trespassers of reporters were a much bigger threat than a normal villain attack.

It was at that moment when someone elbowed him in the head and side of the stomach that Killua had to take action.

“Okay, I’ve had enough!”

With one powerful and swift kick. The window which Killua was previously being squished upon broke into tiny glass pieces.

Finally, he had some room to breathe. More students looked to the broken window as another exit and went through there and made their way to the evacuation point.

But the former assassin should have known better. The new entrance to the school through a broken window brought the attention of the press.

They were now rushing over to their new opening.

“Oh, shit.” Was all Killua could say before watching a mob of reporters rushing for their dear life before the teachers could stop them.


	10. Killua

“So, Mr. Zoldyck…”

The boy in question looked around. He had never been to the principal’s office before. He never thought that his first visit would be with an intelligent mouse in the chair.  
He didn’t feel scared or nervous. He was more curious than any of that. The former assassin kept looking round in principal Nezu’s office. Analyzing what he had on his desk, on the walls and on the shelves. Just to, well, get an insight on what kind of person- or mouse he was.

A plant on his desk, along with some books. Files on the shelves. And pictures of the staff, and classes.

“I’m sorry, am I boring you Mr. Zoldyck?”

“Huh?” Killua quickly turned his attention to the mouse. “No, not at all. And call me Killua.” The white/silver-haired boy had to admit that he wasn’t paying any attention to what the principal was saying.

“Well, Killua,” Nezu said and closed the student’s file. “what do you have to say for yourself?”

The boy blinked. “About what?” He asked.

“About the window you broke.” Nezu cut right to the case.

“Oh, that.” Killua said and smirked. “Well, for starters, you should have a better system of how you organize things when someone breaks into the school. The current one doesn’t work.” He stated.

The former assassin took the mouse’s silence as a hint to continue talking.

“Did you see how everyone panicked? It was utter chaos to get outside. So, I did what I had to do and broke the window to create another exit. Besides, I saw that it was just a bunch of reporters. Removing them from campus shouldn’t be that difficult.”

He crossed his arms and continued.

“How did they get in anyways? Isn’t the security really hard to get through? Did they break in or something? Maybe they had someone with them who had a Quirk which benefited them?” Killua started thinking for himself, completely shutting out the principal of his thoughts.

But if they did have someone with that type of Quirk, why not break in earlier? Why did they wait? If they didn’t have anyone like that with them, maybe someone else-

He sat like that for a solid two minutes until Nezu coughed, snapping the white/silver-haired boy out of his thoughts.

“I understand that you did what you did for the safety of the students, seeing how the chaos developed.”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Killua hesitantly said. Honestly, he couldn’t bare one second longer getting elbowed and knocked on the head.

Nezu started typing on the computer, his attention off Killua.

“I will let it slide for now, seen as it is the start of the school year. Next time will not go unpunished.”

The former assassin raised an eyebrow. “Next time?” He repeated.

“I imagine that you will do something against the school’s rules in the future.”

Killua cocked his head to the side. “Why do you think that?”

The principal stayed persistent. “Just based on your nature and a hunch. You are dismissed.”

And with that, Killua left the room. Since the breach was in lunch time, that meant that classes would continue after the reporters were forced to leave the school.

They should be gone by now… so Killua started making his way to the classroom of class 1-A.  
Making his way some floors down and around some corners didn’t take that much time.  
What do we have now? Killua wondered as he slid the classroom door open.  
He was met with stares by his classmates and a sleeping teacher on the floor.  
Oh, so we have free time.

“KILLUA!” His classmates yelled. He was caught off guard and jumped at the sudden loud noise. He was then bombarded with questions.

“What did the principal tell you?” 

“Uh, he didn’t really say much.”

“Did you get a punishment?”

“No.”

“What did you tell him?”

“A lot of stuff.”

The white/silver-haired boy caught Iida looking at him with a stern expression. And as always, he karate-chopped the air as he talked.

“That is not the kind of solution the class representative should think of! Think about the reputation of U.A when one of their own students broke their window!”

“To be fair,” Killua said and looked at his classmates. “who went out the exit I made?” 

Two-thirds of the class raised their hands. The rest of either went out the main door for evacuations or refused to answer.  
“Plus, it was just a bunch of reporters anyways so there was no need for panic, I took it up with the principal and I take it that he’s going to improve the system for when things like this happen.” Killua said and crossed his arms.

The class got silent. They certainly didn’t expect that.

“Wow Killua,” Jirou said. “seems like your crime came with some positives.”

Kaminari looked shocked at her comment. “W-what? It’s a crime to break windows? Why haven’t the police taken me yet?” The last part was said a little bit quieter.

What nobody noticed, was that their teacher, Aizawa had woken up from his nap.  
“Everyone,” he started. Chills were sent down the student’s spines. “be quiet and get back to your seats.”

“Yes sir!”

It only took a couple of seconds for everyone to get to their seats. While Aizawa was still preparing, KIllua tapped on Midoriya’s shoulder who was sitting in front of him.

“What do we have now?” The former assassin asked.

The green-head looked at Killua with an excited expression. “Hero Training.”

A wide smile grew on Killua’s lips. It was his favorite time of day.  
Aizawa coughed to get the students attention.

“For today’s Basic Hero Training, it’s turned into a class with three instructors. Me, All-Might and one more person.”

“Turned into?” Killua repeated.

“I wonder if it’s a special class.” He heard someone say.

Sero, the one with the tape Quirk raised his hand. “What will we be doing?”

The teacher then held up a card with the word “RESCUE” on it.

“Disasters, shipwrecks and everything in between. It’s rescue training.”

While everyone else was excited and saying how much work there would be, KIllua only narrowed his eyebrows.  
He wasn’t really taught how to rescue. He never had that training. He only had killing training. Yeah, sure. He knew a basic rescue operation. But not a rescue operation like this.

“You decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time. Because there are probably costumes that limit your abilities too. The training will take place off-campus, so we’re taking a bus. That’s all. Start getting ready.”

The students stood up and started taking their case which had their Hero Costume in it.

Killua stood up and started walking out of the classroom. He was stopped by the door by a voice.

“Killua, where are you going?” It was Midoriya. He was making his way over to the former assassin, case in hand.

“To my locker. I have my clothes in there.” He said and put his hands behind his head.

“I’ll go with you. If you don’t mind.”

“Sure.” Killua said with a short smile.

They exited the classroom and made their way to the lockers. There were a few minutes of silence, until the green-head broke it.

“Hey, Killua?”

“Hm?”

“What exactly is your Quirk?”

The bluntness of the question caught Killua by surprise.

“Is it something like super strength? Cause if it is, then that explains your incredible speed and strength. If that’s the case, then I would expect you to have finished first in the assessment test. And in the first Hero Training class, your abilities were certainly on a different level from what they were on the test. So maybe…”

Killua stared as Midoriya kept mumbling about what his Quirk could be. He didn’t really mind though. But if he didn’t stop the green-head soon, then maybe he would be in too deep of guesses or theories.

It reminded him of Gon when he was processing a lot of information. Like when he was trying to figure out what his Nen ability would be. Or what the rules were for dodgeball on Greed Island.

The white/silver-haired boy chuckled and sighed, which snapped Midoriya out of his muttering.

Killua looked at his friend. “It’s called Godspeed.”

Midoriya went silent for a second. “Godspeed?”

The former assassin looked down at the floor. “I haven’t acutally used my… Quirk yet.” He hesitated the last part.  
It was weird calling it a Quirk. Cause it wasn’t a Quirk. It was his Nen ability. But this world couldn’t possibly know about Nen.

The broccoli boy looked confused. “What? You haven’t used it yet? But what about in the assessment test and Hero Training?”

“Nope, it was part of my early training. To get strong and fast.”

“And stealthy?” Midoriya added. Killua looked surprised.

Midoriya only smiled. “I noticed that your footsteps barely have any sound. It’s amazing. Almost scary how silent they are.”  
Killua should have guessed. Midoriya was observant. Of course, he would notice only one set of footsteps making sound.  
“Early training? What was it for?” The green-head asked.

The white/silver-haired boy didn’t know what to answer. He couldn’t say that it was because he used to be an assassin. He was a murderer at heart, and he knew that. He had too much blood on his hands.

Before he answered, Killua looked up ahead and saw they had reached the lockers.  
“We’re here.” He quickly said and hurried to his get his clothes. While he was doing that, Midoriya went to the bathroom to change into his Hero costume. Killua stuffed his clothes in his bag and went with the broccoli-head to meet the other classmates by the bus.

The former assassin sighed in relief. He had dodged that bullet. Hopefully, the green-head doesn’t bring it up again.  
Outside, the students of class 1-A was waiting to get on the bus to their location.

“Killua!” He heard his name. It was Iida calling out to him.  
Killua and Midoriya separated as the green-head went to talk to Uraraka.

“What’s up?” The white/silver-haired boy asked with his hands in his pocket.

Iida stood straight with his arms at his side. “As class representative, you should have the students line up to get on the bus.”

Killua raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that something the teacher should do?”

“As we’re waiting on Mr. Aizawa, everyone should already be on the bus to save time.” Iida suggested.

“Hm, okay.” Killua said. He turned to the students who were either talking, by themselves or resting.

“Everyone!” Killua shouted for his classmates to hear. They stopped doing whatever they were doing and drew their attention to the class representative.

The former assassin then pointed his thumb over his shoulder to where their form of transportation was.

“Get on the bus.”


	11. Midoriya

“Wow! It’s the USJ!” 

After a short bus ride from the U.A campus, Midoriya and his class finally made it to the USJ- short for Unforeseen Simulation Joint. 

This was the place where 1-A would do rescue training. In order to be a good Hero, you have to be able to save people. That’s Hero-ing 101. 

Amazing… Midoriya thought. The USJ proposed any kind of situation a Hero might end up in. Shipwrecks. A landslide. Buildings on fire. Windstorms and more.

This was what they needed. This was the experience they needed to learn. This was one step closer to becoming a Pro Hero.

Not only that, but they were also joined by Thirteen. The Pro Hero that specializes in search and rescue.   
To be taught by an expert, it made Midoriya feel way more excited than he usually is and made him want to start the rescue training right away.

“Are you excited, Deku?” The voice of Uraraka rang out beside him. 

Said person jumped in awkwardness and nodded enthusiastically while trying not to stutter.

“Of course, I am! We’ll be getting our first proper rescue training. Essentials for becoming a Pro.”

Uraraka gave a wide smile. “That’s right! I’m sure we will learn lots today. Everyone else seems really eager too.” The brunette said and looked over to her classmates. Midoriya mirrored her and saw everyone’s wide eyes and heard their keen comments.

“This place is so big!”

“I hope we get to go in the shipwreck zone.”

“This is so cool!”

Midoriya turned back to Uraraka. “It seems like it’s going to be a lot of fun.” He said with a smile.

The bubbly girl nodded in agreement and returned the smile.

The green-head looked over his shoulder and saw Killua behind him. He had his hands in his pockets as usual and seemed to be observing the different zones. The boy suddenly turned his eyes to Midoriya.

Startled, Killua beat him to the first word. “What are you looking at?”

“O-oh, um, nothing, I-I just…”

The white/silver-headed boy then gave a small smile. “I’m messing with you.”

Midoriya let out a sigh of relief. “I thought you were angry at me for a second there.”

“Nope, that’s just how I look I guess.” He said as he walked over to his friend.

“So what do you think, Killua?” Midoriya asked.

The boy in question raised an eyebrow. “About this place?”  
The green-head nodded in reply.  
“It’s cool. It is much bigger than I imagined. I thought it was going to be a simulation or something.”

“Well, it has simulation in the name.”

“You know what I mean.”

Midoriya chuckled. Killua could be a bit straightforward sometimes. But that was something the freckled boy was used to. Having stuck around Bakugo for so long.

Killua was a nice friend to have. Even though he didn’t know him that well, Midoriya still felt that they had a strong friendship.

“How do you think the rescue training will play out?” Midoriya asked for insight by his friend.

“Hmm…” Killua said and thought for himself a few seconds. “I think some of us are going to be put in a situation where they need to be rescued. While the other are, well, the rescuers.”

“So it’s going to be like the Training with All Might but without the villains and the combat?”

“I guess,” Killua squinted his eyes and seemed to tense up a bit. “but even so…”

“What?” The green-head asked, wondering what Killua was thinking.

“Oh, nothing.” Killua simply said.

Midoriya wasn’t that good at reading people. But he was a good observer. There was something bothering the white/silver-head. It made him uneasy.

Before the freckled boy could ask any more questions about it, Thirteen cleared her voice.

“Let’s see… before we begin,” The Space Hero caught the student’s attention and the chatter died down. “let me say one thing… er… or two, or three… I am sure you are aware of my Quirk, Black Hole.”

Midoriya gave an internal wide smile and nod. Of course, he knew what Thirteen’s Quirk was! He wasn’t some idiot who didn’t know.

“I can suck up anything and turn it to dust.” She said, explaining her Quirk.

“You’ve been able to use that Quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?” 

Thirteen agreed. “But his power can kill easily. Some of you also have Quirks like that, right?”

Midoriya blinked. He hadn’t quite thought of it like that. How there were some people with a Quirk so powerful that it could kill someone. Whether they were a Villain, a Hero or a civilian.

“Please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill a person with one wrong step. You have all found out the hidden abilities of your Quirks with Aizawa’s assessment test. And with All Might’s person-to-person training, you have also experienced the danger of using those powers against others. In this class, you shall learn how to use your Quirks to save people’s lives.”

This is where it all begins…

“You do not have powers so you can harm others. I hope when this class is over, you will leave here understanding that you have these powers in order to help them.”

My training to become the top Hero!

“That is all. Thank you for listening.” 

The speech from Thirteen made the students look at their abilities in a new light. That’s right… they weren’t only for combat. Not only for defending and attacking. But also to save people’s lives.  
When being a Pro Hero, that was what’s on the line. 

Aizawa cleared his throat. “All right then, first—”

Before the Erasure Hero could finish his sentence, the lights suddenly broke. Glass shards falling on the floor, on the ground, in the water, everywhere around the USJ.

The water fountain in the middle, connecting all the different zones was acting funny too. The water would not stay consistent and kept being turned off and on.

“What’s happening?”

“Is it part of the training?”

A sudden chill filled the air and Midoriya was automatically drawn towards the middle of the building by the water fountain.

A dark purple swirl appeared out of nowhere, catching the attention of their homeroom teacher.

A hand grabbed the edge of the swirl and a head followed right after.

“Gather together and don’t move!”

The students were confused by this order. What was happening?

“Thirteen, protect the students!”

Protect the students? Protect? Wait. Something is happening. Something that shouldn’t happen. A zone out of order? Someone unexpected inside the USJ? Villains? Midoriya’s thoughts were all over the place, theorizing everything.

“What’s that?” Kirishima asked, nerves creeping up on him.

Everyone turned their attention towards the purple mist that now covered a good portion of the middle of the USJ. And out from the mist, Villains began walking out one by one, in groups, in pairs. 

“Is this like the entrance exam where the lesson’s already started?”

No. No, it can’t be. Why else would their teacher act that way?  
Midoriya moved to take another step to get closer and a clearer idea of what was happening.

“Don’t move!” Aizawa shouted to his students.

It felt like a punch to the stomach. He was right. Aizawa put on his goggles which basically confirmed Midoriya’s theory.

“Those are Villains.” 

More of them started coming out from the mist. It never seemed to end. One after another, without any sigh of a shortage. 

Midoriya tried to move his body. But it wouldn’t budge. It was like he was paralyzed. His heart was beating faster and faster. He couldn’t stop the shivers down his spine. 

The thought of a Villain attack was terrifying. Especially in this situation. There were only two Pro Heroes with them right now. One of them had to protect the students. While the other had to fight the sea of Villains.   
Just when Midoriya thought it couldn’t get any worse, a giant muscly Villain appeared from the mist. It almost had the same physique as All Might.

“I knew it.” The green-head heard Killua say beside him.

“Knew what?” Midoriya asked concerned.

“The trespassing the other day was the work of these guys.” Killua stated. He then had a surprised expression on his face. “They seem to be looking for something.

Midoriya turned his gaze towards the Villains. He was right. The Villains were looking all over the place. Looking for something. Or someone.

“They haven’t attacked yet.” Killua commented.

“But they’re getting closer.”

“What about the trespasser sensors?” Yaoyorozu asked Thirteen, the Hero protecting them.

“We have them, of course, but if the sensors have not responded, then that means they have someone with a Quirk that can do that.” Thirteen responded.

“An isolated area separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here.” Todoroki set up.

“They might be idiots, but they’re not dumb.” Killua finished.

The white/silver-head boy clicked his tongue. “Tch, these wannabes.” The boy went to take a step but was stopped by Aizawa’s voice.

“Didn’t I tell you? Don’t move.” He then looked at his college. “Thirteen, start the evacuation. Try calling the school. It might be that someone with a radio-wave Quirk jammed the sensors.”

Aizawa then looked at the electricity Quirk-user. “Kaminari. You try contacting the school with your Quirk, too.”  
The blond responded with a yes, sir and started his task.

“What about you?” Midoriya frantically asked his teacher. “With that many, even if you can erase their Quirks, your fighting style is capturing after erasing the enemy’s Quirk.”

“You can’t be a Hero with just one trick.” Eraser Head replied. “I’m leaving it to you, Thirteen.”

And with that, the Erasure Hero made his one-man attack against the group of Villains.

With wide and worried eyes, Midoriya and the rest of the class watched as their teacher successfully beat up most of the Villains. He flung them against one another, knocked them out, and did an awesome job so far.  
Even so, Midoriya couldn’t help the feeling of uselessness washing over him. He wanted to help. He knew that their teacher couldn’t keep it up for a long time.

His classmates had started making their way to the exit. Evacuating was the only option right now.  
“Midoriya!” Killua called out to him.

The freckled boy broke out of his trance. “Hurry up!”

He did as he was told and ran towards the front doors of the building. They had to leave to get to safety. And also, to not get in Eraser Head’s way.

Those in the front of the class slowed down, coming to a stop.  
Why did they stop? Midoriya thought.

It all made sense when that familiar purple mist appeared on the floor in front of them. It became bigger and bigger until it formed a misty figure with narrow yellow eyes.

“Nice to meet you.” It said. “We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves in to the home of the Heroes, U.A. High School.”

The purple mist was intimidating. His voice was deep, and could belong to an adult man… or mist.

“All Might was set to be here, wasn’t he? Has there been some kind of change?”

One of the holes on the tip of Thirteen’s suit opened up, and she was about to use her Quirk. Had it not been for Bakugo and Kirishima jumping in for the attack.

Bakugo launched a close-range explosion at the mist-guy and smoke surrounded the students.

“Did you consider that you’d get beaten by us before you could make another move?”

“No, move you two!” Thirteen shouted.

The smoke cleared, and what Midoriya saw next was a dark purple mist forming around him and his classmates.  
“My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!”

Midoriya could barely see anything. It was like an ominous wind. Before he knew what was happening, the green-head suddenly didn’t feel the floor under his feet.

In the next moment, he is being thrown headfirst into a large pool of water.


	12. Killua

Tch... what a cheap trick.

Separating the class into the different zones wasn’t a bad idea. But if the purple mist Villain thought he could send Killua off somewhere too, he would be mistaken.

The number of students still by entrance was cut down by roughly a third of the class. They were outnumbered and had a very small chance of actually beating the Villains as newbie Heroes in training.

“Class rep! Have someone run to the school and tell them about what is happening here. They must have someone with an interference Quirk who disabled the alarms. It would be faster for you to run than for us to find that person.” Thirteen voiced to the students. 

The purple mist Villain was gathering itself in front of the remaining students. It wasn’t long until it would be complete again.

Killua bit his teeth together. “Four-eyes!” He yelled at Iida who jumped at his nickname.

“You’re the fastest out of all of us, so you run to the school and tell them about the situation.”

The white/silver-haired boy saw his hesitate. How he stiffened and his body froze. His gaze was on the Villain and his teeth were bit together. The engine Quirk-user didn’t want to leave his classmates behind. He wanted to help them, to save them. Of course he wanted to do that.

Killua clenched his fists. “Our teacher and the other students are fighting for their lives and expecting help to arrive. None of that will happen if you don’t go right now!”

Uraraka and Ashido came up from behind Iida. “Go, we support you!”

“Use your Quirk to save others!”

“The Villains won’t follow you as long as you’re outside.” Sato said as he got into a fighting stance.

The purple fog became whole again, and his narrow yellow eyes looked at the students. “Even if you have no choice but to go, are there really idiots who talk about their plans in front of the enemy?!”

“We did it because it doesn’t matter if we’re found out!” 

As the purple fog began raging, Thirteen used his Quirk and aimed at the fog. “Black Hole!” 

The force of the vacuum in his finger was strong enough to gradually suck in the purple fog.  
It seemed to be going well, so Killua looked to the plaza, where Aizawa was fighting the waves of Villains. The former assassin didn’t know his fighting style, but based on his Quirk, Killua figured that it wasn’t suited for long drawn-out battles.

In this situation, he knew that his help would be needed.

“Killua, where are you going?” Ashido asked worriedly.

“I’m going to help Mr. Aizawa, you guys take care of everything here.”

“But that’s too dangerous you shouldn’t--”

Killua raced down the stairs before he could hear the last of it. He reached the bottom of the stairs within seconds and glanced at the unconscious bodies of the Villains who were already taken out. 

Then something familiar landed by his feet. Gold goggles with a few drops of blood on them.  
Killua’s eyes widened as he quickly made his way to the plaza and was shocked at what he witnessed.  
A giant bird creature which almost had the same build as Youpi of the Chimera Ants, back in his world, was beating Aizawa’s face into the ground with so much force that the ground cracked each time.

The white/silver-haired boy also heard the people he left behind by the entrance yelling Thirteen’s name. He came to a full stop as he looked over his shoulder and saw the ruined suit of the rescue Hero ripped from behind.  
As much as Killua wanted to go back and kick the purple mist’s butt, he continued towards the bird creature and knocked out the minor Villains standing in his way. 

The Villains were truly underestimating him, as they didn’t know who they were dealing with.

But then again, Killua had to admit that he was kind of relieved. He finally had an excuse to go all out and do whatever he wanted to these Villains. Well, except for killing them.

The aura around him saying ‘run, or else you’ll die’ put the Villains to a halt. It all happened so fast with how naturally speedy he was. Bad guys were dropping left and right.

A few broken bones wouldn’t hurt, right? Killua thought to himself.

The Villains who so to say came close to lay a single scratch on Killua, was either thrown across the facility or two limbs were broken. Their choice, you know?

With the low-tier Villains out of the way, the former assassin swiftly readied his leg and kicked the bird creature in the jaw. Sending him flying up in the air.

Within a second, he had picked up his teacher and put him down away from the main Villains.

“Killua, you shouldn’t be here. It’s too dangerous.” Aizawa said as strict as he could in pain.

“Tch, you’re one to talk.” The white/silver-haired boy said as he saw the state of which his teacher was in.

He was panting, sweat was dripping down his forehead. He was exhausted. His face was broken and dripping with blood. Both of his arms were broken. The skin on his right elbow was gone to bits and there was only muscle tissue as a substitution. He was in a terrible state. He shouldn’t have been on the battlefield for so long.

The bird creature landed on the ground with a thud and dust was lightly covering the field. Killua saw the faint silhouette of the hand-in-the-face guy and the bird creature getting up.

“A student, huh? He shouldn’t have been able to make it through the others, since the students here are so weak. But then again, the others were just trash.” The pale and blue-haired Villain stated.

“HEY! Why don’t you say that to my face, HUH?” Killua yelled in response.

The dust cleared and the bird creature seemed to be without as much as a scratch.  
Killua smirked. “Don’t worry about me, Mr. Aizawa. I can handle it.”

In the blink of an eye he was gone. And what seemed to be invisible punches being thrown at the bird creature, was actually Killua dealing damage to it.

The former assassin was concentrated and analyzed its movements, trying to find a weak spot.   
You could blink, and you would miss how the left arm got detached from the body. How the right leg got thrown away.

And just when the former assassin was about to deal the final blow to the bird creature helplessly standing on one leg and one arm, the two limbs regenerated, and a punch from the previous severed left arm was thrown at Killua.   
With his fast reflexes, Killua blocked it by placing his arms in front of him. But he still felt the impact. He was pushed back a couple of feet away from the creature and his forearms had scratches. A couple of them with blood dripping from them.

He wasn’t exactly tired. It was more of a workout. There were faint sounds of battles happening in the different zones. Killua was very observant. Everything seemed to be clear. At first glance, one wouldn’t believe that the former assassin had enough power to take on this huge Villain.

Dealing damage little by little wouldn’t do much. As Killua discovered that it had shock absorption. Plus, it had regeneration. Which in the long run would be a big disadvantage towards him. 

The only option is to kill it. 

As Killua was going to make his final move against the bird creature, the purple fog suddenly appeared beside the hand-Villain.

“Tomura Shigaraki.” The purple mist said.

“Kurogiri. Did you kill Thirteen?” 

“I put Thirteen out of action, but there were students I was unable to disperse, and one of them was able to run away.”

Killua blinked. One of them ran away. He repeated in his mind. They’re going to get help. 

The hand-Villain, whose name was Shigaraki, began scratching his neck like a mad man. He also threw insults towards the ‘warp gate’, Kurogiri, saying how he would have crushed him if he wasn’t a warp gate.

The scratching stopped, and Shigaraki seemed to realize something.

“We can’t win against a dozen of Pros. It’s game over. Let’s go home.”

What? They’re going to go home just like that? Killua thought.

“Oh yeah,” Shigaraki perked up slightly “before we leave, lets smash some of All Might’s pride.”

A wind drifted past Killua, as he saw that the blue-haired villain was no longer in where he used to be, but rather by the shore of the water zone.

What Killua failed to notice was the bystanders watching them. Midoriya, Asui and Sero in the water watched as everything unfolded. But now, he was right in front of the three of them with his hand stretched out towards Asui.  
His Quirk! Killua realized.

Just as Shigaraki’s hand was about to make contact with Asui’s head, Aizawa used his erasure Quirk on the Villain, resulting in nothing happening.

Before the pale Villain could speak one line to the erasure Hero, a kick was made to Shigaraki’s stomach which sent him flying across the ground.

Where the Villain previously stood, was now the former assassin’s place.

“K-Killua?” Midoriya stuttered out.

“Hey there.” the white/silver-haired boy said as he turned to the three of them. 

The three of them paused. Their body froze. They had witnessed everything their classmate had done. They saw what he did. How merciless he was. How he could rip off limbs without batting an eye like it was no big deal.  
A sick feeling set in Sero’s stomach. He almost wanted to throw up. Midoriya was in shock, the same with Asui with wide eyes. But still, Sero managed to say something positive.

“Man, Killua. I knew you were strong, but you holding up against that creature was surprising.” Sero managed to say while still being shocked at what happened just with wide eyes.

“I guess so.” Killua said while helping them out of the water. They hesitated in taking his hand. Staring at it for a couple of seconds. But they swallowed their shock and got out from the water

“More importantly, we need to get Mr. Aizawa to safety. He’s badly injured.”

The three of them nodded. Faintly, Killua could hear the blue-haired Villain mutter something. A command of some sort.

And before he knew it, the bird creature was right in front of him. Its big body towering over him.   
Its hand was reaching out to grab Killua’s head, whose instinct was to back away. But before he could, the green-head, Midoriya was yelling SMASH as he threw a powerful punch to the creature’s gut.  
As a result, wind blew in the direction he punched. The water had risen as big waves, the lights were shattering to tiny pieces and everyone had to try to stand their ground as to not get blown away.  
Killua saw the faint of a smile on Midoriya quickly turn into a scared expression as the dust which was surrounding the bird creature disappeared and revealed it perfectly fine.

The bird creature then took a hold of the green-head's arm and got ready to smash his skull.  
Killua, Asui and Sero were all trying to prevent the bird creature’s hand to reach Midoriya’s head. With Killua trying to reach the creature’s arm to rip it off. Asui reaching out to pull its arm back and Sero trying to his tape to capture its arm.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. The desperation was getting the best of them.  
That’s when the entrance door blasted open, which stopped everyone in their actions. Out from the smoke and on the top of the stairs came a muscular figure with his jacket in his hand. His iconic hair was not to be mistaken. But rather than a smile, was an angry frown.

"All... Might...”

LINEBREAK

Killua processed everything that had happened ever since the Symbol of Peace came into the facility. In one quick flash, All Might had managed to grab Aizawa, Midoriya, Asui, Sero and Killua and put them down at the bottom of the entry steps of the USJ.

What sounded like an order, was All Might telling the students to take Aizawa and escape and let him handle the situation. Midoriya protested, saying that none of their attacks so far had damaged it.

“A result of shock absorption. It even has regeneration as a bonus.” Killua informed the Symbol of Peace.

“Young Midoriya, Young Killua.” All Might turned to the two students and gave them a reassuring smile. “It’s fine.”

The green-headed boy looked down at the ground in doubt. Reluctantly, the four of them made their way to the exit of the facility with Killua carrying their unconscious teacher on his back.

“Do you think All Might’s going to be okay?” Asui asked and looked over her shoulder.

“We shouldn’t get our hopes up.” The former assassin replied.

“Killua...”

“I’m being realistic,” he cut off Sero. “of course he’s going to get injured. That brain creature is like an equivalent to All Might. It’s going to be tough, but... we’ll just have to leave it to him.”

The white/silver-haired boy looked over to Midoriya. His attention was entirely on what was going on in the big fight. He kept stopping in his tracks every once in a while with worry in his eyes.

“Midoriya, we have to keep moving.” Sero kept saying to the green-head. And every time, he continued forward.  
But that didn’t happen this time.

“Midoriya.” Killua said with narrow eyebrows and a hint of irritation in his voice.

That’s when the freckled boy bolted to where the battle between the bird creature and All Might was happening.

Killua clicked his tongue. “Damn it. Asui or Sero, trade places with me carrying Mr. Aizawa.”

The two of them quickly obliged and Killua was off trying to stop Midoriya. By the time he had turned around, Midoriya was already in the air with tears in his eyes heading into a purple portal made of fog.

What prevented the green-head from entering the portal was an explosion that made right beside him to the portal.  
“Move! You’re in the way, Deku!”

The hot-headed, Bakugo used the explosion to find a part of the fog Villain which was solid.   
Ice then appeared on the ground beside them which froze half of the bird creature’s body, which All Might was holding in a backwards drop on the ground through another portal.

The ice contributed in making the creature’s grip it had on All Might’s abdomen loose, which gave him the opportunity to escape from its grasp.

Killua looked at the people who had joined them in helping All Might. Kirishima was trying to take on Shigaraki, to no prevail. Bakugo was holding down Kurogiri. Todoroki was providing the ice to slow the creature down. And Midoriya was there in relief that he was saved.

The green-head dried his tears and now all of them were ready to take on the brain behind it all.  
“Kurogiri, our exit and entrance, has been overcome. We’re in a pinch.” Shigaraki said and looked at the students.

Bakugo smirked. “You careless bastard. Only certain parts of you can turn into a misty warp gate. The fog gate covered your actual body, right?”

The Villain twitched, and Bakugo sent off an explosion to the body as a warning. “Don’t move. I feel like you’re moving suspiciously, then I’ll blow you up.” He threatened.

“His behavior isn’t very Hero-like...” Kirishima commented.

“What did you expect?” Killua asked with not a single care in his tone.

It seemed to be going well. They had one of the Villains pinned down, Shigaraki didn’t seem to be making any moves, and the bird Villain had half of its body frozen in ice.  
But Killua knew better.

“Kids these days are amazing. They make the League of Villains look bad.” The blue-haired Villain stated before calling on the bird creature. “Nomu.”

The brain creature sank through the portal and came up on the other end with its right arm and leg breaking off.  
“It’s moving just like before...” Midoriya muttered.

“Just like before?” The dual haired Todoroki repeated.

“When Killua ripped two of its limbs off before All Might came.”

Kirishima’s eyes widened. “He did what?” He then looked at the white/silver-haired boy who had his attention on the Nomu.

As expected, its limbs regenerated, and it was as good as new.

“First, we need to get our gate back. Go, Nomu.”

The creature obliged to Shigaraki’s order and went at full speed towards Bakugo who was holding down the warp gate.

His speed was so overwhelming, it felt like it had disappeared just like that. But Killua was faster than that. He took a hold of the blond before the Nomu could reach him and put him down with the others.

So, what happened was the Nomu punching the air, sending a huge amount of wind pressure from its punch, causing the students to brace themselves and keep them in their place.  
The dust swirling around the field cleared, revealing the Nomu holding the warp gate in its hand.

“K-Kacchan!” Midoriya yelled. 

“Damn it you pale bastard, I didn’t need your help!”

Midoriya, Kirishima and Todoroki all snapped their attention towards the voice beside them. To their shock, Bakugo was there on the ground in one piece with Killua letting go of him.

“Would you rather be punched to death then, you dipshit?” Killua said as irritated as he could with his fists clenched together.

Bakugo clicked his tongue and gave the former assassin a scowl.

“Wow, Killua, that speed is no joke. You sure you gave it your all in the assessment test?” Kirishima asked.

The white/silver-haired boy turned to the Villains. “That’s none of your business.” He said low.

“You’re slightly faster than Nomu. That can’t be right.” The blue-haired Villain said.

“Why don’t you tell that ugly brain creature to hold back a little, huh?” Killua replied.

“It was to rescue my companions. I had no choice. I mean earlier, you kicked me with everything you had, you know? Violence for the sake of others makes it admirable.” 

Shigaraki then turned to All Might. “Isn’t that right, Hero?”

LINEBREAK

Punches got thrown back and forth between the two forces. But every single one of All Might’s seemed to have some sort of impact.

The Nomu was made to take All Might at 100%. So All Might is going beyond that. Beyond his limit.  
Killua saw Midoriya widen his eyes at the realization. He and the four other students were at the sidelines. Bystanders. There was nothing they could do to help the Symbol of Peace. Plus, they were sure that they would only get in his way of going further than his limit.

The final blow was a punch in the gut, so powerful that it sent the Nomu up in the air, breaking the roof of the USJ and sent far, far away up in the sky.

Such power and heroism belonged to the world of the Pros.

With All Might still standing and at his limit, the Villains were at a loss. There was nothing they could do now.  
Frustrated, Shigaraki began itching on his neck again and contemplating about he lost their best bet at killing the Symbol of Peace.

“Tomura Shigaraki! Please calm yourself. Looking carefully, I see that he was definitely weakened from the damage of Nomu’s attacks. Besides, the children appear to be frozen in fear. We still have underlings who can be used.”

He’s right... Most of the minor Villains should have woken up by now. Tch. Killua thought to himself.

“There are likely only a few minutes left before reinforcements come. If you and I work together, we still have a chance of killing him.”

The itching stopped and Shigaraki seemed calm. “Yeah... yeah, yeah... That’s right... That’s right... I mean, we have the last boss right in front of our eyes.” 

The small time Villains who were previously knocked out had woken up and were now surrounding the remaining students. An intimidating presence loomed around them.

“All Might will do something about the main bad guys. We have to go help the others.” Kirishima said and activated his Quirk.

Killua noticed the presence of someone leaving. He turned to see Midoriya leaping in the air and aiming a punch at Shigaraki.

“Midoriya!” The white/silver-haired boy yelled.

This damn kid!

“Get away from All Might!”

A familiar purple portal appeared between Midoriya and Shigaraki. Out from the portal came Shigaraki’s hand ready to grab the green-head's face.

Before Killua had the chance to move, a bullet shot through the blue-haired Villain’s hand.

Reinforcements!

Just like that, the teachers from the school had arrived to help deal with the situation. Multiple gun shots shot through Shigaraki’s body, the warps gate wrapped an area around the Villain and warped out of the facility.  
The Villains who were left were dealt with and the students were saved. The Symbol of Piece stood strong and the injured were hurried to either the hospital or to Recovery Girl depending on the severity of their injuries. 

A major incident which had planted fear in the students, would live as an eye-opener and be in each of their hearts.


	13. Chapter 13

“I think this may as well be the first time I have ever seen you this bandaged up, Eraser Head.”

The Erasure Hero sighed. “At least I’m not bedridden.” He said through the amount of bandage covering his face. Sure, he could see, and he would certainly find a way to eat. But it was his arms that bothered him the most, honestly.

It wasn’t often that he was at Recovery Girl’s office. The hospital had patched him up after the USJ incident. This was just one of the regular checkups Aizawa had to attend ever since he was discharged from the hospital. He wanted to get out of there as fast as he could and back doing his job, even if he slept through some of the subjects.

“Are you sure my arms need to be wrapped like, this? Can’t you loosen them?” Aizawa said and looked down at his broken arms clothed in white bandages, neatly tied up so they hung across his upper body effortlessly.

Recovery Girl turned around in her chair and looked at the man. “Unless you want your arms to hang like noodles, then I suggest that you stop complaining, dearie. I’m just here for a checkup, so please go and fuss about it to the hospital.”

There was nothing he could do about it. He would just have to live like that for a few months. He was about to stand up from the nursery bed to leave, until Recovery Girl perked up.

“What happened at the USJ was truly terrible. Not only for the students, but also for the reputation of U.A.”

Aizawa sat back down. “It’s something that would inevitably happen. Who would have known that it would take place at the start of the school year?”

It was a reckless plan. That’s what made the Villain’s hard to read. They could attack at any point.

“Well, it seems like the perfect time from a Villain’s perspective.” Aizawa turned his gaze to the old woman.

“Newly hatched students training to be Heroes caught right in the crossfire. The Villains may have been there to kill All Might, but at the end of the day, the impact that they left will forever be in those students’ hearts.”

Aizawa then looked at the floor and mentally sighed. He thought about how unpredictable the Villains could be at times. But that’s something U.A always had to be prepared for.

And how the situation was handled before reinforcements came? His students seem to be fine. Physically? The majority of them. Mentally? None. It’s attacks such as the one that day, that will open the eyes of the students. Now that they had gotten to experience what it is like to be in that kind of situation, will only strengthen their minds even further. 

But then again... there was one student that he had to have a talk to. Now that he thought about it, he should have talked problem child #2 into not taking on the Villain which had broken the Hero’s arms. He should have been more responsible.

“Such a stubborn child...” Aizawa muttered.

Recovery Girl then motioned for the teacher to leave her office. “Now off you go, I have other appointments than just you today, you know.” 

LINEBREAK

“Are you excited for the Sports Festival, Deku?” The bubbly brunette, Uraraka asked the freckled green-head.

“Y-yeah, I watched it every year on TV. I hope I do well!” Midoriya replied with a nod and a smile.

The white/silver-haired boy who sat behind him perked up at the mention of the event. He remembered reading about it online when he first applied to the school. At first, he thought it was just an event consisting of different sports with students competing against each other. Soccer, baseball, basketball, volleyball. Any sport, really.

But nope. It was actually a tournament with students facing each other. Which sounded a lot more interesting to him.

“Don’t get your hopes up you stupid nerd!” Bakugo yelled over his shoulder. “I’m going to take first place, so don’t even try!” 

Killua smirked at his statement. “You talk all high and mighty, but you have to prove that you have the capabilities to take first place.” He simply said.

The blond snapped his head towards the former assassin. “Hah? Are you saying that you have the capabilities to take it then?” He responded in an aggressive tone.

Killua stood up from his chair. “I’m not saying that at all. I’m just saying that you’re competing against every first year in this school. We were there at the USJ incident, and thus the school has been getting a lot of backlash from the media. And so, the students in the other courses and classes hate us by now. They are probably standing outside our classroom with a declaration of war in hand."

As on cue, the giant door to the 1-A classroom opened abruptly and revealed students from different courses glaring daggers at them. To sum it up, after a lot of yelling, accusations, sweat and tears and a threat of perhaps taking someone’s place in the Hero course, the students retreated to their own classrooms after venting out their thoughts.

Class 1-A was certainly shocked at their arrival and what they had to say about them. It is not something you expect to hear at the end of the day. Not only that, but Bakugo just had to declare that he was going to win. 

Learn how to read a room! The students of 1-A thought.

While packing his things, Killua quickly looked at those to be cautious of towards the major event happening not too far away in time. 

Midoriya, his Quirk seems to be super strength, or rather superpower, as he calls it. Can be both used in long- and close-ranged combat by using wind pressure. It doesn’t seem to have a limit yet, except for when he breaks his bones.

Iida, he’s super-fast. He also has great control over his Quirk. His technique is good, and he operates mostly close-ranged. It would be interesting to say the least, to go up against him.

Bakugo could at the same time be quite easy and difficult. He’s such a hot headed person that it makes his moves predictable in Killua’s eyes. But then he can also be unpredictable. He’s smarter than he seems like.

Then there’s one of the class’ recommended students, Todoroki. He is still a bit mysterious to Killua. Putting two and two together reveals that the dual haired boy has an ice and a fire Quirk. It was like a 2-in-1 deal. He seems reserved, quiet, sad. He hadn’t showed his fire side yet. A sad past maybe? He shows every sign of not wanting to be anyone’s friend.

Why is that? Killua wondered.

LINEBREAK

The lighting was dim. The TV was turned on. And the bar was clean. The mood was relaxed, but at the same time raging with fire. It was like a silent rage. A rage which had to explode at some point. The motion of someone cleaning a martini glass and a fist clenching together were still resident.

“Damn All Might. He cheated. He freaking cheated and won the game that I had set up to win.” The Villain Shigaraki vented. 

When you phrase it like that, doesn’t it mean that you also cheated? Kurogiri thought to himself.

All Might. All Might and his legacy. All Might and U.A. A school known best for producing famous Heroes when they graduate. Students training to be Heroes. Those damn students. 

“Such annoying brats.” If only he could break every last one of them, that would certainly make the Symbol of Peace angry. But did he want to earn All Might’s anger? It was tempting. But it was a thought he had to let go.

Now that All Might had become a teacher at U.A, only made it easier to draw out the Symbol of Peace. Ever since the employment of All Might, the USJ incident, U.A had become the center of the media’s attention.

Then something popped into Shigaraki’s mind. What was it again? An event? It took place at U.A. What time of the year was it? 

A smile crept up on the Villain’s face. An evil smile.

Kurogiri stopped his cleaning and looked at him. “Tomura Shigaraki, are you okay?”

The light blue-haired Villain began laughing. “All Might! This isn’t over. We are just in the first stage. The next level is going to be harder... Just you wait! I have a big spectacle for you to see soon...”


	14. Chapter 14

The event that happened once a year over the course of your high school career, was a great opportunity to sell yourself. Well, more to show what you are capable of. This was a student’s chance to make a great first impression of an agency. This could secure contacts within the Hero-ing world give one a great advantage in the future. 

The Sports Festival was only one day away. The days before were spent preparing all they could for the major event. Whether it was improving their Quirks, polishing their physical abilities or finding new ways to fight. This was how Class 1-A spent their free time up until the Sports Festival. 

The night was quiet, with only the sounds of crickets and panting rippling through the cold air. The light-emitting from the traditional Japanese house was the only light source shaping the figure of a person throwing punches in the air in their garden. 

After training all day since he came home, Todoroki decided that it was finally time to call it quits. The hadn’t noticed the sun go down and was surprised to see the sky filled with stars. The bi-color haired boy would love to have trained more, just to be extra prepared. But his grumbling stomach won him over and he headed inside the house. 

His sister should have set out some dinner from him on the kitchen counter, which he was happy to be met with his dinner plate wrapped in plastic. He took a shower, changed clothes, and sat down at the low dinner table and started eating. At times like this, with a dead quiet house, with only himself to accompany in the room, he would often think about all kinds of things. 

What he should have for breakfast tomorrow. What kind of schoolwork he had to do. Remember to ask his sister if she could make him cold soba for dinner. Which was actually something he asked her for every day. But today he only thought about strategy. Strategy for the Sports Festival. The first two challenges were going to be something he didn’t know. But he figured that it would go well either way. But the main event, the one on one fights was something he was certain on. He was going to end his matches fast and with ease. With only his ice, he could deal with almost anyone. That was how he was going to win. 

His ears perked up when he heard the front door opening and the sound of heavy footsteps. Todoroki’s eyes immediately darkened. The grip on his chopsticks tightened and he shoved the rest of the food into his mouth as fast as he could. He chugged down his drink and put the dishes in the sink. 

He wanted to avoid a conversation with his father especially the day before the Sports Festival. He figured that his father would go to his bedroom first, so Todoroki quickly headed out of the kitchen and made his way to his room. Just when he thought he was safe, he saw his father turn the corner coming the opposite direction of him. 

The boy with heterochromia eyes clenched his right fist. An ugly feeling grew inside of him. He kept his eyes on the floor as his pace quickened. 

“Shoto.” 

He gritted his teeth. He almost wanted to scoff but kept it to a click of his tongue instead. He could see his father stop in the hallway in the corner of his eyes. He went past the giant figure of his father. 

“Shoto, don’t ignore me.” 

The boy ignored him. He had gotten used to how strict his father’s voice was. He wasn’t going to take any crap from his father now. He had already heard it dozens of times. And all those times, the hatred for his father only grew bigger. 

His father must have known that his son wouldn’t listen to what he had to say at that moment, so he kept going, but still said something over his shoulder. 

“Do not disappoint me tomorrow. I expect you to use your fire and an outcome which is up to my standards.” 

‘His standards’. Meaning that he wanted his masterpiece to win the entire event. From the day Todoroki received his Quirk, his father’s standards were only to become number one. His future was already set from that day. 

“Just watch me.” Was all Todoroki said before he rounded the corner to his room. He didn’t stick around to see his father’s reaction, but he was going to go against his father like most other times. He was going to win without using his fire. He was going to win by only using his mom’s power. 

LINEBREAK 

A declaration of war. That was not what Killua was expecting to hear when he came into his class’ break room. Of course, there would be competition between the students who wanted to become first. It’s only natural. 

“Hey!” His classmates looked at him, relieved that the tense moment was over. “It’s time to go.” He said and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. The students scrambled to get up from their seats. Some of them were completely calm, while others were taking calm breaths to control their nerves. 

Killua headed out with the rest of his classmates with a tug on the corner of his lips. He wasn’t going to lie, but he was excited about the event. A normal school day replaced with physical activities and combat. It was what he was itching for. It was what he was best at. Every class got an entranceway for themselves. Quite dramatic if the former assassin had to say so himself. 

He stopped just a bit away from where the entrance met the arena. His classmates stopped behind him and took some time for last-minute preps. Killua felt someone approaching beside him. He looked over to see the freckled face of Midoriya. He didn’t look as nervous as he did before. His posture was straight, and he had a determined look in his eyes. He looked more confident. 

“You ready?” Killua asked. 

The green-head looked over to his friend and gave a purposeful smile. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Killua smirked and was about to say something cheeky, but he saw how Midoriya was gradually shaking in place. His hand then reached over his heart. “Actually, I’m more nervous than I usually am. I can’t keep a straight face.” 

The white/silver-haired boy was shocked at the sudden change in mood and instinctively jabbed the green-haired boy on the head. 

“Ow, what was that for?” He said and rubbed the spot on his head. 

“Keep it together. All those nerves are going to go away once the festival actually starts, trust me.” Killua said and crossed his arms. 

With some encouragement from his friend, Midoriya calmed down a bit and seemed to keep his composure. 

“Thank you, Killua. You’re really good with words--” 

“And off you go!” The former assassin pushed the broccoli-head out into the arena as the first student revealed from the A-class. 

Don’t worry. This was timed perfectly the moment Midnight announced for class 1-A to appear. But Killua sure did love Midoriya’s reaction when he was suddenly pushed into the spotlight. 

The multiple classes were announced one after another and they were all headed in the same direction. Towards the big platform where Midnight was standing. The amount of people present at the arena watching was overwhelming. Cheers, shouts and music deafened any thinking process a student was having. 

“And not to mention people watching from home. There could be millions watching us right now.” Iida said without any nervousness in his voice. 

The little stunt from Killua, and Iida’s comment only made Midoriya more nervous than he was at the start. The walk over to the platform was the worst part. Everyone was watching everyone. But when they finally arrived where they were supposed to be, all their attention was on the information they were given by Midnight. 

There were several comments made on her Hero costume. How it was too revealing or gave off an interesting impression. There were also comments on how Bakugo was the one to step on stage and pledge whatever he wanted to. 

“Why Bakugo?” Killua asked with his hands behind his head. 

“Well, he was first in the entrance exam.” Kirishima answered. 

Killua then heard someone scoff. “From the Hero course, anyways.” A girl from a different class said. He looked at the people from the other courses. They did not seem happy at all. 

Everyone knew that the Sports Festival was in the Hero course’s favor when it came to outcome. It was the Hero course’s chance to shine, what did the other courses have to lose? 

“I just wanna say,” Bakugo started. 

He’s going to say something stupid, Killua thought as he sighed. 

“I’m gonna win.” 

At that moment, the entirety of the other classes booed the spokesman, bringing an unpleasant air over the 1-A student. 

“Of course, he would say something like that.” Kaminari deadpanned. 

As Bakugo stepped off stage, and Midnight was about to announce the first challenge of the Sports Festival, the hearts of the students quickened as this was where the festival truly began. 

“And the first challenge is...” 

The visual flipping through different challenges stopped. The words on the screen were... 

“An obstacle course!” 

A race around the stadium. Obstacles along the way. Tons of students to beat. Yes, this was really exciting. 

As the students lined up to the start of the race, Killua could immediately guess what the first challenge would be. 

“Ready?” Midnight shouted. 

The lights above the gate turned off one after one. When the last one turned off, and Midnight announced ‘GO!’, students were frantically rushing through the hallway. 

Mind you, a way too narrow hallway. Students got stuck, resulting in elbowing in the stomach, accidental punches in the face and so on. But this is what the former assassin predicted. One look at the hallway told him everything. While everyone was stuck tight like glue, Killua opted to go from above and navigate through the first challenge by jumping on and from the shoulders of the students. 

Yeah, some were annoyed at him, but come on, this was a challenge. He had to do anything to win. Killua suddenly felt a cold breeze behind him. He took a quick look behind him and saw ice forming up the walls of the hallway. He took a long final jump and he was met with sunlight. He was still in the air when he saw familiar red and white hair beneath him with ice forming behind him. 

Killua looked back and saw students stuck to the ice, unable to move. He was surprised to see some people from his class managing to avoid the ice. The former assassin landed on the ground with his hands in his pockets and ran behind first place at the moment. 

The yells and explosions from Bakugo could be recognized from a mile away, and it was clear that he wasn’t far behind. 

I hope Midoriya managed to get out, Killua thought as he kept looking forward. 

His senses sharpened when he heard a sound of something metallic. He stopped, looked behind him and saw the back of a familiar green robot. 

“The robot from the entrance exam!” Killua said to himself. 

A wide smile grew on his lips as he kept moving forward and saw multiple zero point robots ahead of him. 

“This is going to be easy peasy!”


	15. Chapter 15

With his hands in his pockets, Killua swiftly knocked over the mechanical robots in his way. It was almost like playing hopscotch. Except this was way more fun. Hopping from robot to robot, with just enough landing-power to cause damage to them. The former assassin was so far ahead, that when he reached the hoard of zero-point robots, the only person he could see catch up to him, was Todoroki. 

The scowl on the dual-haired student was almost amusing to Killua. The white/silver-haired boy could see the slight hint of frustration and annoyance dwelling inside of Todoroki. Lagging behind someone you considered a great rival, must not have felt good. But even so, Killua kept running ahead and found a way to get past the massive robots. 

Just when the robot was about to strike a punch on Killua, he used its arm, which was thrust to the ground to climb up it and kicking it in the head, making a huge dent in the machine and toppling it over. He landed on the ground and was faced with the second row of zero-point robots. Seen as the bigger robots were slower than the smaller ones, an idea popped into his head of using them against each other. By luring one robot to throw a punch at him, he quickly placed himself in a position where the punch would land on a different robot instead of himself. 

He had his fun as he saw the robot fight come to a quick end. When he saw a robot in the front being completely frozen in ice, he quickly decided that it was time to move on to the next obstacle. Brute force versus smart thinking, it was an interesting solution to the problem nonetheless. With quite a good lead, the former assassin looked over his shoulder again to see that Todoroki was still on his tail and determination on getting first place. 

"As much as I hate to admit it," Todoroki said in a cold tone. Killua looked unfazed at the boy born with two Quirks. "your abilities and strengths far surpass mine. Which makes you a rival I must beat." 

A brief silence set in the waiting room as the students assessed the situation. 

"I can't believe he said that so bluntly." 

"Very manly!" 

"Some of our top students going head to head... oh! What if they're matched up against each other in the 1v1s?" 

For a slight moment, Killua felt his hand twitch in his pocket. The fight against Nomu at the USJ may have been the occasion where he felt the most in his element. The feeling of high-exhilarating fighting was not something he got much of in this world. So to say the less, the 1v1s was what he was looking forward to the most during the Festival. 

"Then I wish you good luck." The white/silver-haired boy said and took his hand out of his pocket. He made his way over to Todoroki and put his hand on his shoulder. He then whispered something only he and his rival could hear. 

"Though it may not depend on luck. In the end, it comes down to if you have what it takes to beat me." 

It is not going to happen. 

Picking up his tempo, Killua approached the second obstacle. He heard Present Mic over the speakers as he announced the obstacle, which was fittingly named The Fall. Looking over the edge, his eyes were met with the darkness of the seemingly bottomless cliff. 

"Is this even the tiniest bit safe?" Killua said as his eye twitched in disapproval. 

"This obstacle is one-hundred percent safe! Although the bottomless-factor does make it EXTRA menacing and sure to make some legs turn to jelly!" 

The white/silver-haired boy sure was surprised when he got a response over the speakers. It was at that moment when he wanted to facepalm and let out a heavy sigh. But there was no time for that as he took a few steps back from the edge and got ready to do a long jump. Although there were pieces of rope going from pillar to pillar, Killua had no intention of using them at all. Thinking that it would be the fastest to do it his way. 

With a running start to put professional runners to shame, the boy took a long and high jump to the first pillar he set his eyes on. With the momentum of the first jump, he continued to jump to and from the several pillars and had eventually reached the end of the obstacle within seconds. With a soundless landing, he spotted the white-and-red-haired boy at the start of The Fall. In the distance, Killua could see dust stirring up, mostly from the result of other students approaching the second obstacle. 

Todoroki looked behind him to see what his rival was looking at and also saw the approaching students. To keep his lead, the dual-haired boy made headway on reaching the end before the others behind him. Hoping to catch up to Killua. 

Seeing his classmate make his way over to the other pillars by sliding on the tight rope with ice, gave Killua the memo to continue going. Another sprint through what the former assassin called the intermission section, and he finally reached the final challenge. If the giant signs which could be seen from afar didn't give it away, the course itself could not look more like a minefield. 

Even though Killua could easily outrun the mines and even avoid them all and reach the end in the blink of an eye. Something inside him told him to do it the proper way and not reveal the maximum potential of his abilities yet. 

But he ignored that feeling and skipped through the entire obstacle while being careful to let off any mines, and ended up on the other side in a split second. The crowd must have gone wild, was what Killua thought. As he made his way into the stadium and finished the race. He was met with cheers and congratulations on making it to first place in the first event. 

"The first person to make it back in record time is Killua!" It was announced over the speakers. 

It was nothing to sneeze at. He was sure that he could have completed it much faster than he did, but then it wouldn't have been as fun as it was. But he had to admit, it was a bit overwhelming to be the only students in the stadium receiving cheers at that moment and having to wait there patiently for the other students to drag their butts to the finish. 

"The second person to make it back..." Killua's ears quipped up as he watched the finish/entrance to the stadium with anticipation. He had completely zoned out and didn't hear who was approaching the finish line. The most logical person to appear from the hallway would be Todoroki. They both had a good lead, and unless unexpected happened, then there would be no reason to be anyone else but the dual-haired boy. 

A mop of green hair and red shoes entered the stadium. "...is Midoriya!". The freckled boy was almost out of breath from running for his life. The outcome of who would have come in second place would have been completely different if he hadn't out his heart and soul into making it to the top three. 

Killua was certainly surprised when he saw Midoriya be the one to claim second place. From what he could see, Todoroki and Bakugo was only a hair behind from claiming Midoriya's spot. While the green-haired boy was happy to make it as far as he did, the other two who were close behind did not seem satisfied with their placing. 

While the white/silver-haired boy made his way over to Midoriya catching his breath, he felt the eyes of students present and the ones pouring into the stadium. To be able to get first place in the Sports Festival. To be able to win it all. That was who they had to beat. The one that beat all the students by a landslide. It was a high bar. Too high for some. A challenge not many was up to. But it was a challenge nonetheless. 

Soon enough, the stadium was filled with relieved, distraught, and exhausted students from all courses. Before the next event started, there was a short break for all students. Some students chose to talk to their classmates and friends. Others chose to reflect on how they were doing and what they could have done better. 

"Midoriya!" Killua called out as he jogged up to the green-head. The said boy looked up and greeted his friend with a smile. Sweat still dripping down his forehead. Tears in his eyes which he quickly wiped away to not embarrass himself. 

"Trying not to embarrass yourself? Come on, Midoriya, we all know you cry a lot." 

The freckled boy wiped his last tears away and responded with a chuckle. "I'm not surprised that you came in first place Killua. You had such a big lead, I thought it would be impossible to catch up to you!" 

"But how did you get in second place? I didn't think that you would overtake so many people. Last time I saw you, was at the start of the race." 

Killua's comment swiftly brought down Midoriya's confidence as the feeling of a sad cloud looming over him suddenly surged. 

"Don't feel so down all of a sudden! It's not that I didn't believe in you or anything! I honestly hoped that you would get far. It was just that you exceeded my expectations, that's all!" Killua scolded or complimented. 

Before he could hear a response from his friend, sounds from the main stage caught his and everyone's attention as they gathered at the bottom of the stage. A quick look around and the former assassin could see that there was a significant amount of fewer students present than when the Festival started. 

Where were the others? Killua wondered. 

"Congratulations to everyone who made it to the second event!" Midnight started her announcement. 

"As of right now, only forty-two of you are left in the competition. Although you may have been eliminated or made it as one of the forty-two participants, feast your eyes on the second event of the Sports Festival!" 

The same board which was used to announce the first event appeared, and it started rolling to decide that the next one was going to be. Though the majority of the students had been eliminated, the students present had their eyes glued to the board with their hearts racing. 

"And the next event is going to be... a cavalry battle!" 

Is what was displayed on the board. Killua raised his eyebrow in slight confusion. "What the heck is a cavalry battle?" 

"I am glad you asked, first place!" Midnight responded. 

The white/silver-haired boy subconsciously covered his mouth and ignored the staring eyes of the other students. 

I seriously need to keep my thoughts to myself. Killua sighed. 

"This is how it'll work!" 

LINEBREAK 

"Play that back, Kurogiri." 

The mist villain did as he was told and played the video back. Rewinding to the most interesting part of the first event of the U.A.'s Sports Festival. The moment where a familiar boy seemingly teleported to one part of the minefield to the other. That's what it looked like on video, at least. 

"It's that damn brat from before," Shigaraki noted as he scratched his neck. A frustrating feeling was bubbling inside of him. How could they have been so foolish as to not get information about the students? Things as knowing their Quirk would have made their plan successful. At least, that's what Shigaraki thought. 

That boy had overwhelming strength and wits. It also seemed that he had some hidden abilities that he hadn't shown yet. He was mysterious, to say the least. 

The only sounds floating through the air was the one from the TV, playing and rewinding the one video they were watching, or rather analyzing. The dim lighting kept the atmosphere calm yet tense, as Shigaraki pondered over the possibilities of problems this boy cause them. 

It would be best to just get rid of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fans of Hunter x Hunter and My Hero Academia, or just one of them. For context, Killua is 15 when the Entrance Exam begins. I'll admit that I like his assassin side, more than his Nen side so there will probably be more assassin moves than Nen. Don't want to show all the cards in his hands, right? Anyway, let me know what you think of the story so far! And if I should bring in some other characters from the Hunter x Hunter universe. No promises!


End file.
